BAKA KITSUNE kuramaxhiei
by shunforever
Summary: ¡¡Capítulo XXIV! Se acerca el final. Nuevas pruebas que superar y nuevos retos que afrontar ¿Podra Kurama con todo?Rewiews Onegai.
1. Capitulo I : ¿Porque te comportas asi?

**Hola!**

**Soy Una cosilla soy nueva así que no sean muy duros conmigo TToTT **

Una cosa, mi primer capitulo va dedicado ados de mis autoras favoritas, una es YOUKOSAIYO y la otra es YUKII, ya que me inspirado en su talento, para hacer este fic, ( muchas gracias, chicas ! )

Otra cosa, todo y que a mi me gusta mucho esta serie, y las parejas que en ella se generan, por favor no sean muy duros conmigo, ya que me costo un poco hacer un fic, si hay alguna cosa que no les agrade simplemente me mandan un correo y ya, OKIS!

**Saludos cordiales,**

** Capitulo I :**

-Hiei me voy al colegio – se despedía Kurama con la mano mientras salía y cerraba la puerta. – Que extraño..últimamente Hiei pasa mucho tiempo en el Ningenkai... –

Y con este pensamiento se fue al instituto.

El día transcurrió de lo mas normal.

Todo el mundo arriba y abajo, intentando escabullirse de las clases ( Yusuke y  
Kuwabara por ejemplo ), y otros ya por temor no venían al cole.

De camino para ir a su casa, este sintió que lo observaban pero no le dio la mas mínima importancia, axial que siguió su camino, al llegar a su casa volvió a sentir el mismo escalofrió, así que no entro y se quedo recostado sobre un cerezo que el, había plantado con su madre cuando tenía cinco años.

Se quedo allí, inmóvil mirando a ningún sitio, parecía estar sumiso en sus pensamientos, cuando un agudo dolor le atravesó el pecho, se giro para ver quien era el intruso, pero, no había nadie, y por mas mala suerte había una carta.

La cogio pero cuando se disponía a leerla un dolor le hizo mirar hacia su herida abierta en su pecho, no era muy grande pero si bastante profunda, decidió que no podía entrar así, así que se fue al mundo infernal para  
ver a Yukina, la hermana de Hiei, que vivía con Genkai en un templo a las afueras del territorio.

- Kurama que te ha pasado? Que es esa herida? – salio una preocupada Yukina al notar el ki de este.

-Nada solo alguien me ataco pero ya lo mate, solo era por si podrías hacer algo  
con esa maldita herida, no quiero que mi madre me vea si. – dice algo preocupado. 

-Si veré que puedo hacer entre – dicho esto la koorime acompaña a Kurama a una habitación y allí intenta curarle la herida.

-Kurama, siento decirle que esta no es una herida normal, no la puedo curar con mi poder de curación. – decía en tono triste. 

-Ah...comprendo, no te preocupes – sonríe – habrá algunas hierbas  
medicinales que las curen – sale de la habitación al jardín que tenían al lado del  
templo.

Buscando, buscando se encuentra con alguien, mejor dicho con algo, con que no se esperaba nunca que viese en ese lugar, era una planta del Reikai, muy  
poderosa y bastante difícil de encontrar, pero que hacia allí esa planta, y porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ningún movimiento?.

Estaba confuso así que cuando la planta empezó a atacar, el solo podía recibir golpes quedando muy mal herido.

Yukina noto que el ki de Kurama disminuía, y fue en su busca, mientras Genkai  
había ordenado a Botan ir a buscar a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, pues Hiei no tenían ni la más remota idea de donde carajos se había metido ese niño.

Cuando Yukina llego, vio a Kurama tirado en el suelo malherido y se dispuso a dirigir hacia él pero la planta la tomo, haciéndola sangrar, ante el asombro de todos, el ki de Kurama aumentó pero lleno de odio y rencor, y de un solo ataque venció a la planta salvando así a Yukina, esta estaba elevada así que cuando cayo Kurama tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ir a socorrerla antes de que cayese al suelo y se lastimara.

Cuando llegaron los demás, se encontraron con Yukina acariciando los cabellos  
del susodicho Kurama, que yacía inconciente. Hiei se acerco enseguida.

-Yukina que paso? 

-Pues veras...Kurama vino aquí solo desde el Ningenkai, y me pidió que le curar  
una herida, así que lo intenté pero no pude, este se fue a buscar unas hierbas  
medicinales, y sentí si ki a punto de desaparecer, cuando lo encontré estaba  
tirado en el piso, así que corrí a socórrelo pero una planta me cogio, y al final el  
me tuvo que socorrer el a mi. 

-Yukina, de que planta se encargaba? 

-Una que no pensé que vería y menos aquí, Hojas Cuchilla 

-QUE! – exclamaron todos a la vez. 

No podían creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, así que decidieron llevar a Kurama al templo para que Yukina le curara las heridas, mientras Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara, conversaban acerca de lo sucedido. 

-que creéis que ha debido pasar? 

-No lo se, pero si ni siquiera Kurama ha sido capaz de vencer a la planta.

-Yusuke te recuerdo que cuando llegamos la planta ya no estaba- le reprocha Hiei.

-Bueno pero la mato porque tu hermana estaba en peligro sino se hubiera  
quedado allí tirado.

-no lo se lo mejor será hablar con el.

Así que con este pensamiento se dirigen al templo, mientras allí una muy  
intranquilizada koorime, intentaba curar la supuestas leves heridas de Kurama, pero al ver que su poder era inútil se derrumbo, justo en ese momento aparecieron Hiei y los otros.

-que te pasa hermana?

-no puedo sanar sus heridas parece como si fueran provocadas por un gran  
demonio o espíritu.

-es no es normal – Genkai se unió a la conversación – que tipo de heridas son?

-superficiales, por eso las debería poder curar.

-Ahhh...- Kurama empezó abrir los ojos, pero un dolor inmenso le impedía moverse.

- KURAMA! – gritaron al unísono

-como estas?

-Siento que el cuerpo me estuviera ardiendo, pero por lo otro bien.

-que ha pasado?

-no recuerdo solo recuerdo que... – de repente su explicación se paro en seco y con un rápido movimiento salio por la ventana – ayúdame ... – ese fue el único murmullo que solo pudo atinar a oír Hiei, que medio segundo después termino de desaparecer.

Los otros en la sala estaban desconcertados así que fueron a buscar a Yomi y a  
Mokuru para que le ayudaran en encontrar a esos dos.

Donde estaba Kurama

-ahhh... deja de sonar me estas volviendo loco! – gritaba

_-no podrás huir de mi, te encontrare y te mataré, ah no ser que te sacrifiques..._

Kurama había llegado a una pequeña cabaña, en donde un youkai lo torturaba.

-como crees que me voy a sacrificar!

-_te sacrificaras sino tus amigos morirán y tu madre la primera._

-no!

-_SI! Jajaja!_

-esta bien tu ganas, donde debo ir?

_-cerca del territorio de Mukuro, hay una pradera, donde se encuentran mis hombres, ellos te esperaran allí, pero no será tan fácil como tu crees._

-porque...ahhh...haces esto..? – pregunta algo adolorido.

_-quiero vengarme de tu, y tus amigos que me hicieron imposible la vida._

-no dejare que les hagas daño – dicho esto saco su látigo de rosas de su pelo y ataca a su agresor.

_-maldito...Ahhh...no podrás escapar de mi_ – pero era demasiado tarde, Kurama había salido corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tenia que explicarle lo sucedido a Hiei, para que pudieran estar alertas y no correr ningún peligro.

-amo... – dijo un hombre al entrar en la sala después del grito de este.  
_-si se ha ido, pero eso no cambiara su destino, Kuroune, por favor ves a seguirlo pero que no note tu ki.  
_-de acuerdo- y se fue dejando al amo solo, con su otro sirviente.  
-amo..  
-_ahora es solo cuestión de esperar, que se apodere de èl y venga a nosotros suplicando clemencia._

Espero que les haya gustado .

Saludos


	2. Capitulo II : Tu

**Hola! **

**Ya estoy aqui de vulta, muchissímas gracias popr los rewiews**

**Rockergirl > A ver si tienes dudas me los dices y yo te las soluciono, a lo mejor es verdad que en el siguiente capitulo, ( shunnysam: en este¬¬, shunforever: anda es verdad! ) se te solucionan, en todo caso si no es asi, me las preguntas.**

**Lucyande > Hola, normalmente mis narraciones son pesimas, pero me alrego que los haya gustado.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a ROCKERGIRL y a LUCYANDE! gracias por sus rewiews**

Kurama había estado corriendo durante bastante tiempo, no sabia si era el suficiente para huir de esa persona.

Llego al templo de la anciana maestra Genkai y dejo de correr, se tranquilizó y intento aparentar normalidad, todo y que era bastante difícil, sobretodo porque adentro estaban muy sorprendidos por la supuesta desaparición de este.  
Haciendo un gran esfuerzo entro y bajo la mirada, no podía mirarlos a los ojos después de lo sucedido, no aun no, solo atino a pasar junto a Hiei, y en un susurro decirle " reúnete conmigo en el cerezo " y se fue, dejando a todos inquietos.

Hiei salio del lugar y se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado el kitsune.

-tardaste mucho- le dijo este con ironía.

-veo que ha pesar de tu supuesta misteriosa desaparición, aun guardas un poco de ironía en tus palabras – dijo Hiei con sarcasmo, pues Kurama había hablado pero aun no le había podido ver a la cara.

-Hiei por favor, dile a los demás que se alejen de mi, todo lo que puedan, que a mi lado no estarán seguros.

-que dices! – pregunto Hiei ante la soltada pregunta del zorro – no les diré nada, se lo tienes que decir tu y – decía mientras se acercaba al árbol en que se ocultaba Kurama – porque dices esto, quien te persigue?.

-Hiei...por favor... no te acerques mas o estarás expuesto a mi, por favor no hagas las cosas mas...Ahhh...- ese dolor hizo a Kurama hincarse en el suelo y gemir variadas veces.

-KURAMA! – el afecto que Hiei sentía por este era mas poderoso que cualquier amenaza que le enviaran, así que se dispuso a girar el árbol e ir en ayuda del kitsune, que estaba hincado en el suelo, con las manos en su estomago y soltando mucha sangre por la boca – que te pasa!

-VETE! – le grito – VAIANSE Y NO ME BUSQUEN! – salio corriendo de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, otra vez lo volvía ha hacer, otra vez volvía a huir, cuando se dio cuanta de esto paro en seco y aun con su mano agarrada al estomago retrocedió y volvió junto a Hiei – Hiei... yo... lo...

-BAKA KITSUNE! – grito este lagrimas empujaban por salir de esos rubíes, pero no quería, o mejor dicho no debía mostrar debilidad ante nadie, y menos ante Kurama.

-Ahhh! – volvió a gimotear Kurama esta vez el dolor era mas intenso.

-Kurama?- el koorime se apresuro a correr a su lado y le puso su mano en la frente, tenia fiebre, mucha fiebre, su cuerpo temblaba bajo su ropa. – será mejor que te lleve con Genkai... – y cogio a Kurama y se lo llevo de allí.

Mientras Kuroune había observado toda la conversación del kitsune y del koorime, y se fue a informar a su superior.

-amo...

-_si?-_ este volteo para encararlo

- el koorime se lleva al kitsune al templo de esa vieja, donde están todos reunidos.

-_eso nos puede servir de ayuda, ven lígueme y llama a la hechicera, necesitaremos su poder para ...eso._ – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica iluminando su rostro.

-de acuerdo – accedió Kuroune y se fue en busca de la hechicera.

Hiei llevaba en brazos al kitsune, este hacia un rato que ya gimoteaba y su dolor había callado.  
Una vez en el templo de Genkai, este les explico a todos lo sucedido.

-que quiso decir Kurama, con eso?- pregunto algo temeroso Yusuke.

-algo lo esta asechando o alguien...- insinuó Hiei.

-pero quien? Kurama es poderoso tanto como youkai y como ningen, como podría alguien herirlo de alguna manera?- esta pregunta de parte de Kuwabara no se la esperaba nadie, solo Genkai no se inmuto.

-A lo mejor no lo están haciendo físicamente. – dijo la anciana.

-estas diciendo que a Kurama lo están acosando psicológicamente.? – pregunto Hiei.

-si, pero esa teoría no esta confirmada.

-AHHH! – un grito por parte de Yukina, les hizo a todos correr hacia la habitación donde se encontraban ella y Kurama.

-Que te ocurr...?- Yusuke no pudo terminar la frase, Kurama estaba de pie con el látigo, SU látigo en el cuello de la koorime, Hiei se acerco dudoso.

-Kitsune... – Kurama despertó de su trance y ataco a Hiei con su látigo, este lo esquivo fácilmente y se dispuso a salvar a su hermanita, cuando se dio cuenta de que de las muñecas y de los tobillos del kitsune, se ataban unos hilos invisibles, eso le hizo creer que alguien estaba intentando acecharlos por medio del kitsune – KURAMA, no lo ves mira se fuerte te están controlando, mira a quien tienes entre los brazos, mira es Yukina!- decía Hiei mientras saltaba esquivando el látigo de este.

-AHHH! – un nuevo grito de parte de Yukina hizo volver a Hiei a la realidad, la única forma de rescatar a su hermana, era matando al kitsune o dejándolo inconciente.

-hiei ayúdame...- volvió a susurrarle el kitsune al koorime, - mátame, mátame y salva a tu hermana, por favor yo no puedo seguir luchando, ya no, ya no mas.

Los otros miraban la escena atónitos, hasta que Yusuke ataco con su reigun a Kurama, atacando también a la hermana de Hiei.

-YUKINA; KURAMA! – este gritaba para irlos a socorrer, pero lo que atino fue a ver solo a dos personas allí, en el suelo, después u vista se nublo y cayo inconsciente, así como él, todos los que se encontraban en aquella sala les paso lo mismo.

-Ahhh...- se quejo un adolorido Hiei, y busco con su mirada a la koorime, allí estaba pudo distinguir, entre sus siluetas, a Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai y Kurama.

-ah..- otra voz empezó a sonar – que daño,...donde estoy? – pregunto confuso Yusuke.

-donde estamos dirás – le contesto el koorime con sarcasmo – y a propósito cuando me pueda soltar de estas cadenas te romperé la cara por atacar a mi hermana.

-HIEI! – se sorprendió este – donde estamos, esto no te resulta familiar.

-eh?-el chico de ojos esmeraldinos hacia su aparición en escena.

-KURAMA! – gritaron al unísono

-hiei, yusuke, que rallos hacéis aquí, donde estamos?

-Kurama no recuerdas nada de lo que te paso?-pregunta algo incrédulo Yusuke.

-solo recuerdo un profundo dolor en mi estomago y que mi conciencia se perdía por algún extraño lugar.

-eso si es extraño- comento el koorime- kurama intentaste asesinar a mi hermana!

-Dios mió, hiei perdón, no sabia, mi cuerpo iba solo, o por favor...

-esta bien eso me lo creo, pero sabes quien lo pudo hacer.

-no, pero por eso te dije que os alejarais de mi, no quiero lastimaros – de repente el cabello rojizo de Kurama se torno color negro y sus ojos se perdieron, mejor dicho se nublaron.

-kurama..? – pregunto Yusuke al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, o antes amigo.

-...-

-kurama...- esta vez fue Hiei quien lo susurro.

En eso dos hombres muy extraños, uno alto y de cabello castaño y otra muy parecido a esa persona, entraron y se llevaron a Kurama con ellos, en ellos se veía una mirada llena de satisfacción, parecía como si hubieran conseguido lo que querían.  
**" ya esta listo, pobrecito me da pena que lo operen así, pero sino hay mas remedio, son ordenes del amo, pero dudo que sobreviva ja..ja.**." y se fueron.

Aqui el segundo capitulo.

saludos.


	3. Capitulo III : Reacciones

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus rewiews, una cosa lucy, a ver serias tan amable de decirme exactamente, la frase ( o el capitulo al menos ) para poder responder a tu pregunta**

Mientras después de la desaparición de Kurama, Hiei y Yusuke siguieron conversando sobre lo ocurrido en el templo, aunque Hiei, no le dijo nada a Yusuke sobre lo que vio en los tobillos, y muñecas de este.

-Hiei

-hn

-Hiei

-hn

-hiei?

-que quieres Yusuke?

-hiei, te llevo llamando un buen rato, tu sabes porque Kurama esta tan raro?

-no no lo se , y para de llamarme ya se que me llamo hiei, me gastaras el nombre.

-siempre con tu gran sentido del humor, eh hiei?

-YUSUKE!

-eh? Quien me llama –voltea la cabeza a un lado y al otro pero no be a nadie.

-yusuke...

-kurama?

-Si, se como podéis salir de aquí, te tienes que quitar las cadenas, hiei lo puede hacer, después debéis salir de esta cambra, y seguir recto hasta el final del pasillo, una vez allí abre la segunda puerta, yo estaré allí, y os llevaré hasta la salida.

-por habría de confiar en ti?

-yusuke...como queráis, adiós – y la conexión mental se fue.

-yusuke... que te dijo kurama?

-que nos ayudaría a salir, despierta a kuwabara.

-si y una mierda!

-hiei-gruño kurama

-kurama?

-por favor haz caso de todo lo que diga yusuke hasta que nos encontremos, entonces te explicare mi situación y la vuestra. Cuídate.

-gracias, KUWABARA! – grita y le empieza a golpear muy fuerte ( Shunnysam: idea de mi amiga ¬¬ , todo k para mi ya esta bien, no me gusta en absoluto!)

-eh..! quien carazos me esta pegando!

-despierta dormilón tenemos que marcharnos.

-hiei!

-muévete!-estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

Así que los tres chicos se dirigieron, hacia la habitación donde supuestamente tenia que estar Kurama, según Yusuke.

-kurama?- yusuke toco a la puerta – estas allí?

-si espera – Kurama estaba algo adolorido por la operación, así que le costaba un poco moverse, y aun más caminar – ya abro-

-kurama que te paso? – pregunto Hiei.

-no te preocupes por mi, ven vamos los llevaré hasta la salida.

-no kurama.

-eh? Que pasa hiei?

-no puedes ir así de malherido, anda déjame que te curé.

-gracias pero no volveremos al makai, y luego me lo curas si?

-esta bien- gruño.

-vamos – les dijo.

Salieron hurtadillas de la habitación de este, pasaron varios caminos, bastante bien ocultos y después de un rato andando, se toparon con los guardias, kurama quería evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha así que los entretuvo para que los otros pasaran mientras el, los hablaba y les hacia preguntas bastante bakas.  
Cuando hubieron pasado este susto un grito vino de la habitación de Kurama.

-EL INTRUSO SE HA ESCAPADO!

-mierda nos han descubierto...-murmuro Kurama

Antes de empezar a correr seguido por todo el grupo, hasta que kuwabara tropezó, e hizo que Yusuke se fuera a socorrerlo, en eso llegan los guardias, Kurama les dice que los entretendrá, mientras ellos se escapan.  
Dicho esto Kurama saca su látigo, pero esta muy agotado y no puede manejar con toda naturalidad, Hiei nota esto y usa su espada para ayudar-lo, mientras tanto los guardias les dan alcancé por varias rutas diferentes, así que no pueden escapar.  
Hiei aumenta si ky, tanto que desvanece a todos los soldados pero para el colmo se termina desmayando porque supone un esfuerzo demasiado grande, para incluso un youkai de su categoría al igual que kurama.  
Kurama lo coge en brazos y crea una barrera de raíces, que los guardias restantes, no podían atravesar.  
Entonces un ky muy fuerte destruye la barrera de kurama, este por supuesto sabia que el youkai que se estaba acercando era el que le había sometido a esta horrible operación y que lo controlaba, así que le dijo a Yusuke que cogiera el cuerpo de Hiei y corrieran.  
Mientras los otros huían este, les seguía por detrás impidiendo cualquier tipo de ataque, barrera, estorbo que lo impidiera atrapar, un descuido por parte de este hizo que el youkai hiriera a Kurama, todo y así a este no le importo.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo fuera del territorio del youkai, kurama volvió a cargar a Hiei, y se fueron hacia el templo de Genkai , mientras cuando llegaron Yukina corrió hacia su hermano y le curo, después se fijo en el desarreglado aspecto de Kurama asi que le dijo de curar, kurama le dijo que estaba bien y que le dijese a Hiei que no lo buscara, cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas y cayo al piso, se había desmayado y perdía mucha sangre.

Kurama, se despertó, no sabia muy bien en donde se encontraba, cuando pudo fijar la vista en un punto concreto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el templo de Genkai y pequeños, pero claros recuerdos le vinieron a la memoria sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

Se levanto con dificultad, su puso la ropa ( el traje del instituto ) y salio de la habitación, no encontró a nadie así que sale por la puerta y se va.

Hiei que estaba en la habitación al lado que la de Kurama, se levanta, y mira a la koorime, que estaba a su lado,

-Yukina-la mueve lentamente.

-Hiei...

-Si, oye que paso?

-ven – con esta orden, Yukina ayuda a Hiei, y salen de la habitación ,hacia la habitación de Yusuke, este se había despertado y se encontraba fuera, esperando a Kuwabara.

-hola chicos-saludo la koorime.

-hola, como te encuentras Hiei? – pregunto algo preocupado.

-bien, y tu y el idiota como están?

-veo que no te has levantado de muy buen humor eh?- dijo este  
sudando a gotita – por cierto sabéis donde esta Kurama?

-no, no tendría que estar en su habitación?

-si, pero no esta fui a verlo para saber como estaba pero no había nadie.

-kitsune baka – y salio corriendo, sabia donde había ido Kurama,  
había ido al ningenkai, estaba seguro, no sabe porque, pero siempre  
que le pasa algo iba allí.

Mientras en la sala, Yusuke se fue a ver a Koenma, seguido de la  
koorime y Kuwabara.

Hiei había llegado ya al ningenkai, y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el  
apartamento de Kurama que estaba en el centro y compartía con su  
madre, Shiori.

-hiei que haces aquí?

-eso mismo te pregunto yo, kitsune, se supone que tu deberías estar  
descansando por la herida que tienes en el estomago, pero no, el  
muy baka se va al ningenkai.

-vamos Hiei, es una herida de nada, va y no te preocupes, no me  
pasara, nada, solo que..

-kitsune.. que que?

-no recuerdo como me hice la herida, pero no importa.

-que hora es?

-las 2.49, dios mió! Hoy tengo clases, hiei quédate y espérame aquí  
hasta que vuelva.

-esta bien.

Kurama se despidió, sabia muy bien que Hiei vino al ningenkai para saber si estaba bien, pero no era la primera vez, siempre después de una batalla este, siempre venía, tenia como una especie de intuición.  
Ese día Kurama no fue a clases, fue al Reikai, para buscar información sobre el demonio que los atacó.

Hiei se estaba impacientando, sabia que Kurama, tenía clases, pero alguna cosa le decía que algo no iba del todo bien, así que opto por irse, y fue al makai, otra vez para ver si sabían algo.

Mientras Kurama caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, así que como no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba haciendo allí, volvió sobre sus pasos y se encontró una carta, la leyó iba destinada al Reikai Tantei y especialmente a él, después , se fue al ningenkai, pues era más o menos la hora que salía del colegio, y pensaba que no quería que Hiei supiera algo de la salida.


	4. Capitulo IV : No puedo confiar en ti

**K**

**O**

**N**

**I**

**C**

**H**

**I**

**W**

**A**

**Hola!**

**Sois muy amables, gracias por lo rewiews.**

**Rockergirl, gracias por el consejo, jo tmb creo que lo d describir no es lo mio, ( pork n lo hago ! ) intentare mejorar-lo.**

**Sobre lo de la operación de Kuramita, no te lo podre decir pk es parte de la historia¬¬.**

**Lucynandez, gracias no tranquila, son les rewiews así de largos, los que de verdad me motivan a continuarlo, por eso ahora estoy aquí.**

**Y no hace falta que me pidas disculpas, estoy contenta solo de que lo hayas leído, muchas gracias verdaderamente.**

**G**

**R**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**A**

**S**

Hiei llego donde el templo de la maestra pero al no encontrar a nadie fue a buscar a Koenma.

-koenma, sabes alguna cosa sobre kurama?

-no, por que la pregunta yusuke?

-porque no lo encontramos en la habitación y nos preocupo.

-no habrá ido a...

-donde koenma? –preguntó Hiei que acababa de llegar. – donde, yo se que tu sabes mas de lo que nos cuentas.

-ho..hola hiei, como tu por aquí?

-por Kurama.

-Pos decía que si habría ido al ningenkai – dijo sudando gotita.

-Koenma, acaba de venir de allí y Kurama no esta..

RIGN RING!

-voy – dijo Yusuke – Kurama? En donde estas? Aja.. de acuerdo nos encontramos allí – este colgó el teléfono – Era Kurama dice, que el Reikai tiene una nueva misión para nosotros, nos encontraremos en su casa, a las 9.

-vamos – dijo Kuwabara, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

-si..si..será mejor que valláis.

-koenma no he terminado contigo, cuando terminemos esta misión desearas mejor no haber nacido.

-vamos Hiei, tenemos prisas,-lo jaló Yusuke por el pantalón y lo sacó a rastras de allí.

-KURAMA!-llamó yusuke ha su amigo.  
-Hola chicos, bien haber el Reikai esta preocupado porque un nuevo poder maligno esta acechándonos a los tres mundos, dicen que aun no ha nacido, o sea que es un bebe, alguien que está esperando un bebe, y que esta en el seno de un demonio, o sea, en el makai. I para desatar el enorme poder que este oculta, necesitan reunir 28 perlas pertenecientes a las siete constelaciones que protegen a los cuatro dioses.

-y como se llaman los dioses?

-Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, y Seiryu

-bien kurama, nos dividiremos en grupos, yo iré contigo, y Hiei y Kuwabara irán juntos.

-hn

-vamos Hiei solo será esa noche.

-hn.

-gracias, vamos.

Así los cuatro amigos se separaron, Kurama y Yusuke habían estado todo el santo rato hablando ( parece que a Yusuke le dieron cuerda eh ! ) pero ahora un silencio muy incómodo regía entre ellos.

-eh..esto...Kurama

-¿si?

-querría saber como averiguaste lo de la misión en el Reikai?

-bueno, simplemente fui allí para averiguar, sobre los agresores de la otra vez, pero terminé descubriendo esto.

-y fuiste tu solo?

-si. Porque esa cara?

-estabas, mal herido por el último combate que tuviste, además  
tuviste que traer a Hiei acuestas todo el camino, era una imprudencia.

-pero...

-y después para el colmo te vas! Y sin decir nada, esto no es justo!

-Yusuke yo.. no se como disculparme pero últimamente estoy bastante confundido, gracias por preocuparte por mí, no era mi intención bueno, hacerlos sufrir, pero con todo eso del médico, mi madre y ... UPS – kurama había metido la pata, pues no les había contado nada sobre sus problemas.

-que es eso del médico, kurama y que le ha pasado a tu madre?

-eh..nada yusuke solo que me confundí.

-vamos amigo, puedes confiar en mi.

-lo siento yusuke, no te puedo informar.

-oh, vamos Kurama, por favor anda, no soy digno acaso de tu confianza?

-vamos no seas así, por favor, me comprometí a no contarle nada a nadie, y por favor olvídalo.

-kurama, estas raro, que te ocurre?

-nada por favor yusuke, deja de cuestionarme. Vamos tenemos que encontrar al youkai.

-si anda, es verdad.

Mientras las cosas transcurrían normalmente entre estos dos, en el sitio donde se encontraban Hiei y Kuwabara.

-Hiei.

-hn

-Hiei.

-hn

-enano.

-que?

-sabes que le pasa a Kurama?

-no, por que preguntas algo tan imbecil, a es verdad se me había olvidado que eras imbecil.

-no empieces.

-jeje lo siento, siento una aura maligna en esa dirección, vamos.

-Espera, recuerda que no soy Kurama, no voy tan rápido!-gritaba intentando alcanzarle.

-Oh no, está aquí.

-quién esta aquí?

-Yusuke!( se había olvidado que estaba con él ! )

-eh? Kurama, que ocurre?

-pues verás el mismo ki, que sentí esa vez, lo vuelvo a sentir. Pero no en nuestra dirección en la contraria.

-eso quiere...

-HIEI, KUWABARA!

-corre!

R

**E**

**W**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**P**

**L**

**I**

**S**

**Thank you**


	5. Capitulo V : El secuestro de Hiei

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste.**

**----------------------------**

**---------------**

**---------**

**----**

-Kitsune desde cuando puedes usar la telepatía?

-U.U

-zorro?

-Hace poco, por eso le he dicho lo del poder espiritual y lo del desgaste físico. A que esa pregunta ahora?

-Nada, Vamonós.

-----------------

---------

---

Una vez Yusuke llegó a la habitación de Kuwabara, entró y empezó a palidecer.

-Keiko!

-Yusuke que haces aquí!

-Eso te lo tendría de preguntar yo, que haces en el Makai?

-Donde? Yusuke estamos en el colegio.

-Como?

-Exactamente en la azotea del colegio

-Como hemos llegado aquí!

------------------

--------------

--------

-Yusuke despierta!

-...

-Vamos amigo yo se que tu puedes!

-AH! Kuwabara?

-Si... cuando entraste te desmayaste y...

-ya, ya tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, gracias a Kurama que me dijo donde estabs.

-Por cierto y Kurama y Hiei?

-han ido a buscar los mapas

-Mapas?

-Si luego te cuento.

-----------------------

---------------

-------

Mientras Kurama y Hiei seguían de habitación, en habitación buscando los dichosos y benditos mapas.

Cuando encontraron Hiei lo cogio y de pronto un agujero apareció y empezó a engullir a este, y a Kurama, pues Kurama se había lanzado para que a Hiei no le ocurriera nada malo.

------------------------------

----------------

------

-Donde estoy?

-Por fin despiertas, bello durmiente

-Hm

-Como estas?

-Bien pero...KURAMA!

De repente una luz envuelve el cuerpo del pelirrojo y este empieza a sentir un fuerte mareo.

-KURAMA!

-Hiei, ahhh! VETE!

-no no me iré sin ti!

-VETE! Hiei tienes que encontrar el mapa y cogerlo, este te llevara de vuelta a la habitación y podrás salir de este mundo.

-Vale pero vendré a por ti.

-De acuerdo.

Hiei se fue y empezó a buscar el maldito mapa que los sacaría de ese lugar, de pronto sintió un escalofrió y supo k algo malo le había ocurrido a SU kitsune.

Estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no pudo esquivar el ataque y se quedo inconciente.

-Hiei!-grita Kurama muy preocupado.

Kurama conecta telepáticamente con Yusuke, para informarle de la desastrosa situación.

-Yusuke

-Kurama? Donde estas? No logro encontrar tu ki.

-Claro pk n estoy en este mundo, bueno ni yo ni Hiei, por favor ve a la quinta

puerta del séptimo pido del segundo edificio.

-pasa algo malo?

-No tranquilo y ve por favor, es de vida o muerte

-Kurama...

-...ayuda a Hiei.. ( se desmaya debido al poder espiritual requerido para usar la telepatía ).

-------------------------------

----------------

-------

-Kurama!

-Que ocurre Urameshi?

-Te lo explico por el camino.

Yusuke le explico lo que sabían gracias a Kurama y Hiei, y después la extraña conversación que mantuvo con él.

Entraron en la sala i vieron el mapa así que lo cogieron y fueron al lugar donde se encontraban Kurama y Hiei.

-donde estamos?

-No lo se, será mejor que busquemos a esos dos.

Empezaron a caminar y encontraron una nota colgada de un árbol, la leyeron se quedaron sorprendidos x el contenido de esta, así que irían a buscar a Kurama para que les explicase.

Pudieron sentir un ki muy familiar y al cabo de un rato pudieron distinguir el cuerpo del pelirrojo, estirado en el suelo inerte.

-kurama!

-Esta helado...

-Haz una fogata!

Al cabo de unas horas, Kurama empieza a despertarse.

-Donde estoy?

-Kurama, que te ha pasado?

-hiei, donde esta?

Yusuke le entrega la nota a Kurama.

-Tenemos que ir allí!

-Si.. pero tu aun estas herido!

-Si me permitierais apoyarme en vosotros podría..

-Esta bien, vamos!

----------------------------------

--------------------

------------

-Donde estoy ? – pregunto un confundido koorime, al despertarse.

-Tranquilo. Tus amigos pronto llegaran aquí, pues les hemos dejado las pistas suficientes, me presentare, i nombre es Yohiko, y domino la técnica del hielo y del fuego.

-Que queréis de mi ?

-De ti nada, solo eres un cebo, pero después te mataremos juntamente con los otros - risa maléfica por parte de este.

-Kurama!

-Así que ese zorro amigo tuyo se llama así, interesante – y esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-Que le haréis, no os atreváis a tocarle ni un pelo !

-No creo que estés en posición de reclamar mucho, pero tranquilo yo al zorro no le haré nada, el jefe sí, en cambio dudo que sobreviva a toda esa experiencia.

-NO!

-A ver, necesitábamos un cebo, para que atrapase a la presa, ahora esta ha caído muy fácilmente en la trampa y pronto terminara su misión en este mundo, JAJAJA!

-MMMMMMMAAAAAAAAALLLDITTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO!

-----------------------------

--------------

---------

**G**

**R**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**S**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Saludos : shunforever**


	6. Capitulo VI : Mis sentimientos hacia ti

**K**

**O**

**N**

**I**

**C**

**H**

**I**

**W**

**A**

**HOLA A TODOS ME ALEGRO DE QUE LES GUSTARA MIS FICS, ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A LUCYNANDEZ Y A ROCKERGIRL! ME HABEIS AYUDADO MUCHO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ALLÍ VAAAAAAAAAA!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo VI:

Entonces el comandante ordenó traer una bañera, y llenarla de cubiletes de hielo, así seria más fácil atraer al kitsune, si torturaban a su amigo, pues su plan seria infalible, pero antes les preparo una sorpresa.

-Kuroune!

-Si señor?

-Llama a tus tropas y ataca al grupo de Urameshi, tú ( dijo señalándolo a él ) encárgate de que el zorro no llegue aquí sin ninguna herida, cuanto más le entretengas, más podremos torturar a cierto youkai.

-De acuerdo mi señor – Dicho esto se retiró, mientras Yohiko, empezó a coger un poco de hielo y a tirarlo por el cuerpo del koorime.

-AAAAA! KURAMA!

-----------------------------

------------

-----

Mientras en el otro extremo del bosque Kurama siente un escalofrío, y decide dejarse de agarrar y correr con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba saber que Hiei estaba bien, si esos bastardo se atrevían ha hacerle algo a SU Hiei, un momento había dicho SU?

Relativamente estaba preocupado por su pequeño koorime, necesitaba ver esos ojos, que algún día lo hechizaron, esa forma suya de ser tan frío con todos pero a la vez tan cariñoso con él, esos labios, que con un solo roce podrían estremecer a toda una nación, y ese pelo, ese flequillo, que le hacía ver el universo, con sus toques blancos, como estrellas en el cielo, ese cuerpo, ese pecho, que con cada miradita secreta que éste le daba, se movía al vaivén del compás de la respiración de su amigo, amigo? No, ya no era solo su amigo, sino se había convertido en la persona más importante para él, necesitaba tener a ese sujeto entre sus brazos, lo necesitaba TODO de él, ahora más que nunca, tenía que salvarlo y decirle todo, lo que siente, decirle que se había enamorado de ÉL.

Decirle que lo AMABA.

Con todos sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que se había separado de sus amigos, pero eso ahora le daba igual, de pronto otro escalofrío lo izo volver a la realidad, una realidad, que ÉL, no quería enfrentar, porque sabia que si despertaba Hiei no estaría con Él, pero se despertó, solo con el deseo de que salvaría a Hiei, aún a costa de SU PROPIA VIDA, si era necesario.

Estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un castillo viejo, destrozado, su estado era deplorable, estaba hecho un asco, pero bueno su objetivo era encontrar a Hiei, así que entró, y vio nada, así que uso una planta y pudo iluminar un poco el lugar, mientras avanzaba sentía un frío terrible, y estaba empezando a pensar mal, sobre lo que le había pasado a Hiei, sabía que era un demonio de fuego, y que si tocaba el hie...

De pronto un grito, le interrumpió de sus cavilaciones, en seguida reconoció al dueño de esa voz ERA HIEI, sin dar tiempo a su mente de que llegara la información, su cuerpo ya se había puesto en marcha.

Había un largo camino, recto, y otro grito, Kurama estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, su mente se había saturado con el primer grito, pero su cuerpo a cada grito que daba su amigo, se movía más velozmente.

Mientras corría, una sombra le intercepto, y le cortó el paso.

-Kurama.. cuanto tiempo, verdad?

-Kuruone... pero no se supone que estabas muerte, deberías estar muerto.

-Si, pero mi nuevo amo, ha sido muy amable conmigo, y me dijo que me podía vengar de ti, así que aquí me tienes.

-Per...

-Nada, mi objetivo es matarte, o al menos intentarlo, para que mi señor pueda evolucionar el plan.

-Pero... – No pudo terminar, ya que su amigo, mejor dicho su amigo y ahora rival, le había empezado a atacar, usando una espada, muy parecida a la de cierto youkai de fuego – de donde has sacado la espada?

-Me la ha dado mi amo, dice que es un regalo, por haber cogido a un intruso.

-Maldito, no tendré piedad.

Pero no podía a pesar que en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que ese tipo no era el verdadero Kuruone, no podía, decía muchas palabras, pero todo intentó de atacar, era en vano, lo apreciaba, apreciaba a ese ser que un día, en plena huida, este había dado la vida por él, eso no lo podría olvidar jamás. Estaba tan entretenido que no pudo esquivar el golpe de espada que ese sujeto le propino, y que le hizo una herida bastante fea en la espalda de Kurama.

Después Kuruone, estaba propiciando una serie de magníficos golpes en todas las partes del cuerpo del zorro, si éste no reaccionaba rápido, su vida se acabaría allí, derrotado por un mísero demonio que se le apareció, intentando despertar los más oscuros recuerdos de su corazón.

Otro golpe de la espada en la pierna derecha, que hizo que Kurama, olvidase, ese amor y lo atacó con una de sus plantas de manera que lo dejó inmovilizado, para después matarlo con un golpe de su maravilloso látigo.

Después volvió a correr, pero no tan ágil como antes, porque las heridas le dolían bastante.

Ese camino era tan largo, se hacía interminable.

Al fin había llegado a una puerta, entonces sacó su látigo y con bellísimo movimiento la hizo pedazos.

Entonces lo vio, allí en medio de una bañera llena de cubiletes de hielo, se encontraba Hiei, luchando con el sujeto que lo tenía preso, para que se pudiera deshacer. Tenía casi todo el cuerpo dentro de esta, y solo gritaba por el dolor que le producían los cubiletes.

En un ataque de ira contenida, Kurama se lanzó contra el sujeto que se había atrevido a herir a Hiei de esa manera, antes de matarlo, notó como si le hubieran incrustado algo en el cuello, pero no le dio importancia, su preocupación ahora, era saber si SU Hiei estaba bien, se acercó a la bañera.

-Hiei, por favor perdo.. – no podía hablar por los intensos sollozos que éste daba – sino me hubiera dejado ...

-Ya esta – dijo esto de modo tranquilizador - ..has venido a buscarme y eso para mi es suficiente – sus ojos rubíes brillaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba – gracias... – dijo casi en un susurro, pero el kitsune lo escuchó.

-Hiei yo... siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado, si necesitas ayuda, ven a mi casa, allí serás bien recibido, pero no te he podido ayudar... – no podía hablar, empezaba a faltarle el aire – por favor si yo no hubiese sido tan débil, ahora no estarías así...

-Ya Kurama, has hecho lo que has podido, además, fue por mi culpa que me capturaron, estaba distraído – sonrió con dulzura – gracias – y se sonrojo.

-Ohhh! Hiei gracias, ven, te puedes levantar?

-Si, creo que si, pero no puedo salir así, sin más.

-Claro.. – dicho esto Kurama se despojo de la chaqueta que llevaba siempre en el instituto, y se la puso a Hiei. – estas mejor así?

-Si, muchas gracias – y calló, ya que Kurama lo había cargado, y le tenía en brazos – que haces baka... – no pudo terminar, ya que Kurama le había besado- Déjame! – se soltó y se fue de allí. Kurama corrió tras él, pues el pequeño youkai estaba herido, y no podía dejar ir, así como así.

-Hiei!

-Déjame kurama!

---------**FIN DEL CAPITULO vI ---------------------**


	7. Capitulo VII: El juramento con sangre

**H**

**O**

**L**

**A**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS.**

**LUCYNANDEZ , PUES LA VERDAD ES QUE SÍ, LOS REPETÍ SIN QUERE GRACIAS POR DECIRMELO AMIGA XDXD**

**ROCKERGIRL, NO TE PUEDO DESVELAR AUN ESOS MISTERIOS, PERO SE IRAN VIENDO COSAS ASI DE ESTRAÑAS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPIS.**

**HIYU , PUES DE VERDAD QUE SI, PERO PARA MI QUE LO SUPERA, GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

-------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO VII**

-Por favor escúchame...- este ya no gritaba tan solo susurraba.

-Déjame! – Pero paró, se paró, porque ya no escuchaba las pisadas del zorro detrás suyo, así que decidió volver y saber que había pasado, al llegar lo primero que vio, fue un pequeño rastro de sangre, que indicaba el camino, y el rastro se desvaneció, convirtiéndose así en un gran charco de la misma – Kurama... que te ha ... – pero unos leves sollozos, lo hicieron desistir, ahora sabía con certeza lo importante que era él, para ese maldito zorro – lo siento...

-Hiei – Kurama levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Hiei, que le miraba fijamente. – como estás ¿

-Bien, perdona por lo de hace un rato pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a que..

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, te pido disculpas, ahora debemos volver con Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-Estas herido! No, déjame que te cure las heridas.

-No hay tiempo, nos siguen el rastro, por favor Hiei debemos encontrarlos.

-Pero esa herida, esta hecha de...

-De veneno del Makai, lo sé, pero debo llevarte a lugar seguro – con esta última frase, Kurama cogió a Hiei, todo y que este se resistió al final se quedo dormido en brazos del zorro, mientras este no dejaba de admirar el hermoso rostro que el pequeño youkai tenía.

-------------------------------

Mientras en otra parte del bosque Yusuke y Kuwabara buscaban a sus dos amigos, des del momento en que había desaparecido Kurama, no habían vuelto a saber nada de ellos.

De repente algo interrumpió sus meditaciones, unas plantas enormes les atacaron, para ellos fueron fáciles de derrotar. Pero...

-Kurama!

-Que pasa Yusuke?

-Kurama, estas plantas la ha invocado él, solo él sabe de su existencia, hace tiempo, desde que atacó a la hermana de Hiei, que ya me olía extraño, no se comportaba con normalidad.

-Estas intentando decir que...

-Si, Kurama es un traidor – En ese mismo momento Kurama se hace presente, estaba bastante mal herido, son contar la terrible herida, que Kuruone le había hecho. – kurama, maldito ... – no pudo continuar no se había percatado, de la pequeña figura que el zorro tenía en brazos, era Hiei, Kurama lo había rescatado? O era un trampa? Yusuke siguió su instinto – Kurama eres un traidor.

-Yo... – Kurama se quedó helado, no sabía como reaccionar, le dolía que sus amigos le dijeran eso, pero por otra parte tenían razón, cuando atacó a la hermana de Hiei todo y que no lo hizo con voluntada propia la atacó, se deshizo del cuerpo del Hiei y lo dejó en el suelo, le acaricio la mejilla, le dio un suave beso en los labios, se levantó, se giró, y se fue - lo siento... – fue el único murmullo que alcanzaron oír.

Kuwabara y Yusuke, fueron a comprobar el estado de Hiei, y se dieron cuenta de que tenía múltiples heridas en los brazos y espalda. Lo cogieron, traspasaron el portal y se lo llevaron a ver a Yukina.

--------------------

Kurama llegó a su casa y se despojó de sus ropas, todas rasgadas por las dos luchas que había mantenido aquel día, y se fue al baño, abrió el grifo de la tina, y se metió en ella, dejando correr el agua por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando salió se empezó a vendar las múltiples heridas y, cunado finalizó el proceso ( duro bastantes minutos XD) se recostó en la cama, al girar la vista hacia su escritorio encontró un sobre negro con su nombre escrito en rojo, en el centro de éste.

Lo abrió, y empezó a leer la carta, se quedó estático, no supo como reaccionar, al cabo unos segundos se hizo una promesa.

"_Juró solemnemente proteger a Hiei, incluso a dar la vida por este si es necesario." _Dicho esto, bajó a la cocina, cogió uno de los cuchillos que allí se encontraban, y se hizo un corte._ "Con esta sangre juró cumplir mi juramento, si no fuera así, juró morir en el intento." _Salió de la cocina, se vendó el corte y subió a su habitación, se recostó, y alcabo de algunas horas se durmió.

----------

En el templo de la maestra Genkai, un preocupado Yusuke daba vueltas de arriba para abajo, esperando que saliera Yukina de la habitación de Hiei, pues hacía ya 2 horas que habían entrado para informar del estado de Hiei, y esta aun no salía.

Al fin salió Yukina, ella estaba pálida, pero su rostro lucía una hermosa y bellísima sonrisa.

-Hiei se ha marchado tenía un asunto pendiente – Yusuke quiso reprochar pero no pudo ya que esta, se desmayó en ese momento.

-------------

Hiei, entró por la ventana ( no pierde costumbres XD ) en casa de un pelirrojo, aún dormido.

Se acercó sigilosamente a su cama y pudo observar su cuerpo, estaba todo vendado, ( n/a parecido a una momia XD ) y se sintió culpable, Kurama había ido para salvarle y cuando lo salva, lo lleva con Yusuke y los demás, a pesar de las heridas que el tenía, todo esto era culpa suya, porque cuando le beso...

Ese beso que le dio Kurama, estaba lleno de amor, dulzura, ternura, comprensión, alegría...

Hiei estaba sumiso en sus cabalgaciones que cuando Kurama empezó a despertar no se dio cuenta ( n/a despistado también, nos salio éste o¬o).

-hiei... como te encuentras? – intentaba preguntar el pelirrojo, ocultando una cosa en su otra mano, que no quería que Hiei lo viera.

-Ho...hola Kurama, Bien, tus heridas?

-Bien ya ves me estoy recuperando rápido, quieres tomar algo? – le propuso Kurama levantándose de la cama, pero al inclinarse tan rápido se mareo, y cayó, pero alguien más rápido lo había sostenido antes de que cuerpo de éste cayera al suelo.

-Kurama estas bien ? – volvió a preguntar Hiei, esta vez en un tono un poco más preocupado.

-Lo siento Hiei, si estoy bien solo un leve mareo, gracias por cogerme – dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hiei y este sorprendido soltó a Kurama, dejándolo caer al piso – Auch! – gimió este.

-Kurama! Lo siento, no era mi intención - intentaba disculparse el medio koorime.

-Lo se Hiei, anda vamos abajó que hoy antes de ir a buscarte compre helado.

-Helado, esa cosa blanca que se comen estos ningens baka?

-No eso es algodón de azúcar, el helado es eso que pides cuando vas conmigo a una cafetería.

-A! YA se! Es de fresa? Es que sino no quiero.

-Si Hiei es de fresa, ahora me dejas quitarme el pijama y bajo a por tu helado de acuerdo? – y le dedicó una inigualable sonrisa.

Pero ese momento se deshizo porque alguien llamaba estrepitosamente a la puerta.

-Hiei escóndete! . ordenó Kurama al youkai y se dirigió al piso de abajo para abrir la puerta. – YUSUKE! KUWABARA!

-Donde esta Hiei ! Maldito traidor! – gritó Yusuke a todo pulmón.

-Ejem...no esta aquí – mintió Kurama.

-No digas mentidas! – esta vez fue Kuwabara quién gritó – Yusuke tenía razón, eres un traidor, donde está hiei? – volvió a pregunta, al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna Kuwabara invocó a su Reikei, y se la clavó a Kurama en el estomago, éste cayó al suelo, pero no bajó su vista en ningún momento, esto desesperó a Yusuke que esperaba paciente mente ( n/a como si este tuviera paciencia XD ) una respuesta por parte de su amigo, mejor dicho, su examigo, porque ahora ya no lo era, se desesperó y le asintió unos cuantos golpes en el estomago, y por todo el cuerpo.

Hiei al oír tal escándalo, en la planta baja, se decidió a bajar. Y allí en medio de dos muchachos, yacía un chico pelirrojo, tirado en el suelo, sin contraatacar ninguno de los ataques que este recibía.

Hiei supo enseguida, que el chico en suelo era Kurama, y también supo quién eran esos dos muchachos que le estaban pegando.

Bajó la escalera a todo velocidad y les propuso un para de golpes a cada uno, lo suficiente para que se alejaran y pudiese ir con el Kitsune.

-Hiei... yo... – intentó decir Kurama, pero no pudo, los golpes que le habían dado le habían abierto nuevamente las heridas del combate, y se desmayó.

-HIEI! ESTAS BIEN! – dijo Yusuke, muy animado.

-SI! PORQUE NO HABRÍA DE ESTAR BIEN EN CASA DE KURAMA! – gritó hecho una furia.

-ÉL ES UN TRAIDOR - dijo Yusuke nuevamente.

-MENTIRA! KURAMA ARRIESGÖ SU PROPIA VIDA PARA SALVAR LA MÍA; NO QUIERO VOLVER A VEROS ACERKADOS A ÉL! MARCHAOS DE AQUÍ! – dicho esto cogio a los dos intrusos y los lanzó por la puerta y la cerró.

Cogió a Kurama y lo cargó a la habitación.

--------------------------

-------------

**FIN XDXD SIENTO , ME DA PENA KURAMA, A VER SI HIEI SE LO REPIENSA XDXD**

**BESOS**


	8. Capitulo VIII : Primera señal

K

O

N

C

H

I

W

A

GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS.

ROCKERGIRL, YA SE QUE SON UNOS I-D-I-O-T-A-S Y NO LOS SOPORTO.

LUCYNANDEZ, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, A PARTIR DE AHORA INTENTARE DESARROLLAR SOLO UN IDEA POR CAPITULO.

AMBEROSSE, TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR UN POCO.

DEDICADO A MI AMIGA ROCKERGIRL!

------------

Mientras Hiei después de dejar a Kurama en la cama, bajó a la cocina y tomó un paño limpio, lo mojó en el agua y volvió a subir a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a limpiarle las heridas, pues él no sabia como vendarlas, así que esperaría hasta que el mismo lo hiciera. Siguió este proceso durante al menos tres horas, hasta que por fin el pelirrojo abrió sus preciosas orbes esmeraldas.

-Hiei... donde estoy? – preguntó un confundido pelirrojo, que aún no se había acostumbrado a la luz.

-Kurama...estas en tu habitación, porque te pegaban Yusuke y el idiota?

-Pues... veras, según ellos yo soy un traidor, y se pensaban que como habías venido a verme , que estabas herido, o algo por el estilo. Como están tus heridas?

-Bien, me llevaron con mi hermana y ella me las sanó, como que te consideran un traidor?

-La verdad es que no lo se. – dijo el pelirrojo incorporándose en la cama, y sentándose al lado de Hiei – gracias... por... cuidarme.

-Hn... te lo debía Tu me salvaste de aquellos hombres.

-Yo lo siento Hiei, siento todo lo que ha pasado, siento que hayas tenido de sufrir porque no llegue a tiempo, siento que tuvieras que pegar a Yusuke i a Kuwabara también por mi culpa, siento que te hayas tenido que cuidar, y sobretodo siento lo del beso, pero por favor Hiei yo...

_ No se lo digas, no le digas que lo amas, o tu madre morirá _

** Quién eres tú? Como has entrado en mi mente? **

_ Gracias al microchip que te he incrustado, estás a mi merced, harás todo lo que yo te ordene, y dirás todo lo que yo te dija, eres solo un títere en mi poder _

** No, nadie me puede controlar **

_ Yo no estaría tan seguro, cada vez que hagas algo que no debas hacer, tu madre sufrirá las consecuencias, y además, cada vez que uses tu poder espiritual, notarás un ligero dolor, por tu cuerpo, la operación que te hicimos nos fue de gran ayuda _

** operación? **

_ si, ahora le dirás a Hiei que se vaya. Y no vuelva nunca más, que lo del beso fue un simple error, y que en realidad lo ODIAS _

** No! **

-Kurama! – gritaba un desesperado medio koorime, pues llevaba un rato esperando que Kurama, terminase la frase.

-Hiei... yo...necesito decirte... que te A...M...O...AHHH!

-Ku..rama... yo...no se exactamente, pero no puedo corresponderte, porque no estoy seguro.

-Déjame! Látigo de rosa! – Kurama invocó su poderoso látigo y comenzó a destrozar todo cuanto encontró en su paso, pero no atacaba a Hiei, al cabo de unos minutos la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, y el chico pelirrojo había desaparecido.

Hiei corrió y corrió y siguió corriendo, tenía que hallar a Kurama, no sabia por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

_----------Flash back----------_

_Kurama acababa de desaparecer de la habitación, allí solo se encontraba un aturdido Hiei, empezó a registrar lo que quedaba de esta, y lo que encontró lo dejó algo, la carta y empezó a leer, se quedó parado, ahora entendía muchas cosas._

_Observo el sitio donde había estado Kurama, allí solo quedaba un pequeño charco de sangre, pero había algo extraño en ella, entonces recordó cuando Kurama, se le había declarado, había gritado, algo le hacía daño pero no físicamente, sino mentalmente, tendría algo a ver con la operación? Y todo y que el dolor era mental, cuando sacó el látigo, eso no era normal en él. _

_Y al final Hiei salio en su busca._

_----------Fin del Flash back --------_

Kurama había escapado ( n/a entiéndase ! ) y ahora rondaba por el lugar, donde antes había sido el hospital donde trabajaba la madre de éste.

Siguió rondando, y decidió ir al makai para preguntarle a Yomi si sabia algo del asunto.

Después tendría que ir a ves a Koenma, para ver si ya se habían recuperado los mapas.

Cuando llegó a Gandara, se encontró con que estaba todo hecho un caos, los árboles que habían estaban hechos trizas, el castillo donde residía Yomi, esta en un absoluto desastre.

Kurama sigue avanzando y entre los escombros ve a alguien que le resulta ligeramente familiar.

-quien anda ahí? – pregunta una voz

-soy kurama

-ku..rama? Que haces tu aquí – dice Yomi que había conseguido salir de debajo los escombros.

-YOMI! Que ha pasado?

-Los ejércitos de Mukuro nos atacaron, según algún demonio dice que Mukuro, esta muy mal, y el que mando hacer el ataque no fue ella, sino un pequeño youkai de fuego, o también dicho niño prohibido, lo conoces?

-no se de quien me estas hablando Yomi, pero ven te curare las heridas.

-no hay tiempo, mientras tu estas aquí, ellos se dirigen hacia el reino de Raizen.

-Como ahora tan preocupado?

-Porque hicimos una alianza entre los dos...reinos

-YOMI!

-Ku..ra..ma cuídate y recuerda, siempre te llevare en el corazón...

Kurama, el poderoso youko del makai, llorando la perdida de su amigo, y antes amante.

Kurama cogió el cuerpo de este lo depositó en el suelo, y hizo crecer plantas en su alrededor, estaba hecho una furia, y su poder espiritual aumento considerablemente, tanto que lo que antes había sido un campo de batalla ahora parecía una selva tropical.

De pronto sintió un dolor muy agudo en el brazo derecho, y cuando miro, su brazo era de color negro, y las sombras lo estaban engullendo.

De pronto un pensamiento le vino a la memoria.

_** cada vez que uses tu energía, una parte de tu cuerpo será devorada por las sombras, hasta que no quede nada de ti, y solo existirá tu alma **_

Ahora un fatigado youko, se dirigía corriendo hacia el reino vecino, el reino de Raizen, el padre de Yusuke.

------------

Mientras en otro lugar, un pequeño youkai seguía buscando a un estúpido zorro, hasta que de pronto sintió la energía de este, muy elevada y llena de tristeza, pero de pronto se apago y lo poco que él podía percibir estaba llenos de dolor.

Así que buscó el portal y se fue a buscar a ese kitsune.

-----


	9. Capitulo IX : Suposiciones de Yusuke

**K**

**O**

**N**

**I**

**C**

**H**

**I**

**W**

**A**

**ME ALEGRO QUE OS GUSTARA EL CAPITULO.**

**ROCKERGIRL, A VER KURAMA SI RECUERDA A HIEI, PERO NO QUIERE METERLO EN LIOS, ADEMAS NO ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE HIEI HICIERA UNA COSA ASI, ESPERO A VER AYUDADO A CONTESTAR TU QUESTION.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**LUCYNANDEZ, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPIS, A VER**

**SI ESTE TE GUSTA.**

**CAPITULO DE HOY DEDICADO A LUCYNANDEZ!**

----------------

-----

Yusuke y Kuwabara, llegaron al palacio del bebe y entraron en el gran salón, estaba todo hecho un caos, muy mal ordenada, hecha un asco.

-Koenma!

-Yusuke aquí! – gritaba Koenma que estaba debajo de una estantería – Vamos!

Yusuke dio unos cuantos a la estantería, a que partió y destrozo por completo, pudiendo así sacar al pequeño príncipe.

Después por orden de Koenma, pusieron un poco de orden a la habitación, y por fin, cuando terminaron, el bebe se decidió ha hablar.

-que es lo que os trae por aquí?

-Venimos ha hablarte de Kurama, pero ante que rayos paso aquí?

-Alguien parecido a Kurama, entro y desordeno todo.

-Buscaba algo?

-No, lo hizo por diversión. De que queríais hablarme?

-creemos que es un traidor.

-porque? Siempre nos ha sido fiel, y nos ayuda mucho en las misiones que os enviamos, además nunca os ha dado sospechas para que desconfiéis de él. No lo entiendo.

-Pero y cuando ataco a Yukina, lo que hizo y como se manifestó después del accidente, se comporto de una manera muy distinta, ya no parecía nuestro amigo.

-Pero sigo sin entender.

-Además nos ataco con sus plantas, como explicas eso! – manifestó Kuwabara que no había hablado en toda la conversación.

-Pero no me lo creo, además me acaban de comunicar que Kurama se dirigía hacia el reino de tu padre.

-CMO?¿!

-Se ve que el ejercito de Mukuro, ha atacado el reino de Yomi, y este le dijo a Kurama que fuera a avisar al otro reino.

-No seguro que es mentida, es una trampa para matar a mi padre!

-Porque quería matar a tu padre?

-Para que el y Yomi dominaran todo el Makai.

-Yusuke envié emisarios allí, y no queda nada de su reino, y nada de Yomi.

-NO!

-a ver pregúntale a Hiei el y...

-No! Hiei no nos quiere volver a ver!

-Porque se que sois ningens pero...

-Porque fuimos a casa de Kurama, para ver que tal estaba Hiei, pero nos mintió así que supusimos que estaba malherido, y le pegamos, entonces llego Hiei y nos hecho a patadas de su casa.

-No me extraña, Hiei y Kurama siempre se han mantenido muy unidos.

-Me voy, iré yo mismo a avisar a mi padre y si me encuentro con el estúpido zorro, lo matare. Kuwabara te quedaras aquí, para ver si regresa y si lo hace le espías.

-Pero...

-Ni peros ni nadas, a trabajar he dicho!

Dicho esto Yusuke hace una leve reverencia al príncipe y sale de la habitación.

Antes de ir a buscar a su padre quiere pasar por Gandara, para ver si lo que les ha contado Koenma era cierto.

Al llegar allí, pudo observar un hermoso bosque, con todo tipo de árboles, flores, arbustos, frutos, y entonces supo que Kurama había pasado por allí.

Siguió caminando, y pronto se paro, allí en medio de ese espeso bosque, había una lapida, la lapida de Yomi, decorada con flores, entonces supo que lo que les había dicho Koenma, era cierto.

Para asegurarse, se dirijo al reino de Mukuro, por el camino pudo apreciar distintos cadáveres de youkais de clase baja.

Cuando por fin llego al sitio donde residió Mukuro, pudo observar que nadie había allí, estaba todo desolado, así que se fue.

De camino a casa de su padre, cuando estaba completamente seguro de que Kurama era inocente, una carta atraviesa el vuelo y se clava en el rabo, a pocos centímetros de donde estaba Yusuke.

La abrió y se sorprendió tanto, que una gran ira le envayo y destrozo el árbol.

- TE GANARE EN ESTE COMBATE ... AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!

--------------

-----

NO DIRE EL NOMBRE PORK ASI ME PARECE MAS INTERESANTE.


	10. Capitulo X: Aunque mi vida dpenda d ello

**K O N I C H I W A!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS, **

**ESTE CAPITULO VA ADELANTADO PARA CELEBRAR QUE AYER FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS, **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hiei, al llegar al ningenkai, lo primero que hico, fue ir a ver a Yomi, pues el rastro de ki que había dejado Kurama, iba en esa dirección.

Cuando llegó, pudo observar un hermoso bosque, con todo tipo de árboles, flores, arbustos, frutos, y entonces supo que Kurama había pasado por allí, tambien había un ligero olor a sangre, así que pudo apreciar, mejor dicho asegurar, que allí, había tenido lugar una sangrienta batalla, per desconocia el motivo.

Dejó sus suposiciones para cuando él y Kurama se encontraran, y se fue a buscarle, ya que algo le decía que estaba en peligro, o si más no iba para algún peligro inminente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurama llevaba ya un buen rato corriendo, y la herida del brazo aun no había sanado por completo. Puesto que como ya no utilizaba el ky, se supone que la herida, ha ido disminuyendo considerablemente, todo y que el dolor aun persistía.

Por el camino pudo apreciar a las tropas de Mukuro, puesto que ellas iban ya muy avanzadas, Kurama tuvo que acelerar el paso y hasta media noche, no les pasó adelante ( ellos se pararon a descansar ¬¬) .

Por la mañana al día siguiente, pudo divisar los límites del Reino de Raizen y empezó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Al llegar al castillo pidió por el rey, pero él no le quiso ver, puesto que estaba al corriente de toda la situación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras un muy preocupado Yusuke se dirigía a toda prisa a ver s u padre. Esperado que el mensajero hubiera llegado antes que ese maldito zorro embustero.

_------ Flash back ------_

_Yusuke cogió la nota que todavía seguía incrustada en el árbol, en el que se había clavado._

_Después buscó ha alguien por los alrededores que le pudiera ayudar, al fin, después de una larga caminata encontró a un hombrecillo, escondido en el bosque, a pocos metros del árbol._

_Le dio una nota y le dijo que se la entregase al rey Raizen y que dijera que era parte de su hijo._

_Al fin, después se apresuró rumbo al castillo de su padre._

_------- Fin del Flash Back -------_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras un desesperado Kurama, intentaba sin mucho éxito, de hablar con el rey.

Hecho una furia, entró sin permiso y empezó a registrar sala, por sala, hasta que al final, lo encontró en su habitación, leyendo una carta.

-Por favor, señor Raizen me envía el rey Yomi, las tropas de Mukuro se dirigen hacia aquí, esta noche ya abran llegado, por favor tiene que montar el ejercito, yo lucharé con usted, si me lo permite claro.

-No – Raizen se levantó y le dio un buen puñetazo que lanzó a Kurama contra el piso. – mi hijo ya me ha informado de todos los detalles, no daré ninguna orden de montar el ejercito, y con que el rey Yomi no? Según mis informes él falleció ayer por la mañana, en nombre viene usted a decirme que he de hacer, no eso si que no. GUARDIAS! – aparecieron unos guardias y cogieron a Kurama – LLEVAOSLO DE AQUÍ!

Dicho esto, los guardias se llevaron a Kurama fuera de palacio, le vigilaron con la mirada hasta que este desapareció en la penumbra.

Kurama sabía que Yusuke había informado a su padre que él, era un traidor, pero no podia dejarles así, al fin y alcabo era su amigo, así que decidió esperar hasta que llegaran las tropas.

Un fuerte ruido despertó a Kurama, de su sueño, cuando después de parpadear varias veces, pudo ver, se encontró con la visión más escalofriante que jamás hayais visto.

Los ejércitos de Mukuro habían comenzado el ataque, y el castillo de Raizen, casi ni se mantenía en pie. Kurama, intentó localizar al rey con la mirada pero no lo encontró, así que se levantó y se puso ha inspeccionar la zona.

Al llegar a un pequeño claro, pudo divisar a dos siluetas batiéndose en un duelo a muerte, una de ellas debía ser Raizen, y la otra, debía ser Mukuro.

Kurama no se lo pensó ni un minuto, cuando por un pequeño descuido por parte de Raizen, está le atacó y le hirió de muerte.

Kurama aprovecho al baja guardia de está y la atacó con su látigo de rosa, hiriéndola también, está sorprendida huyó.

Kurama corrió hacia el rey, y lo encontró tirado más allá del campo de lucha, herido u muy pálido, siguió corriendo.

Kurama sabía que si usaba su energia, perdería otra parte de su cuerpo, pero en ese momento no se podía permitir tal lujo, así que esperando que esto funcionara, empezó a captar toda su energía espiritual, para dársela a Raizen, pero eso no funcionaba, pues Kurama se dañaba, solamente con poca energía que utilizaba, si seguía se estaría jugando la vida.

Mientras Yusuke había llegado al Reino de su padre, o al menos lo que quedaba de él al mismo tiempo que Hiei.

Las tropas de Mukuro habían hecho ya su retirada, Yusuke se guió por el ky de su padre, y Hiei se guió por l de Kurama, así que al final llegaron al lugar donde un desesperad, pero seguro Kurama, intentaba salvar a vida al padre de Yusuke.

Kurama en un último intento por ayudar al padre de Yusuke, mezcló su energía espiritual con su energía vital, formando así una unión de energí muy poderosa, con sus últimas esperanzas utilizó su energía, y invocó una planat que envolvió por completo el cuerpo de Raizen.

Kurama rendido por la enorme fuerza requerida, perdió el conocimiento juntamente con el otro brazo, y con un agudo dolor.

Yusuke se dirigió allí a toda prisa, intentó varias veces romper el capullo donde residía ahora su padre, mientras un youkai de fuego, se dirigía a toda prisa para ver como estaba Kurama.

Yusuke intentó varias veces romper el maldito capullo, tanto que se lastimo sus manos, al colocar sus manos en un fallido intento por sacar a su padre de allí, algo asombros sucedió, la planta empezó a envolverle las manos, y alcabo de cinco segundo se desenredaron por completo, dejando ver que todas las heridas, hachas por intentar sacar a su padre se habían desvanecido.

Hiei miró perplejo el cuerpo de Kurama, sus dos brazos eran engullidos por las sombras mientras que él, empezaba sudar cada vez más y más frío, estaba casi delirando, Hiei lo arropó, pero no podía verlo así.

Aun, un sorprendido Yusuke, pudo apreciar como el capullo se abría, y dejaba el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo, este se acercó, y pudo ver que estaba libre de cuaquier herida, no quedaban rastro, ni una pequeña raspadura, entonces entendió, que las intenciones de Kurama eran sinceras.

-Hiei...yo...

-NO! MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS NIGEN QUE TIENE KURAMA! NO LO SOPORTO, SIEMPRE HACE LO MISMO, SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN LOS DEMÁS, Y SI PIENSA UN POCO EN COMO ESTARÁN LOS DEMÁS SI SE MUERE! EE! MALDITO AMOR! YUSUKE! KURAMA ESTA SIENDO ENGULLIDO POR LAS SOMBRAS CADA VEZ QUE USA SU KY, PERO PARA INTENTAR AYUDAR A TU PADRE A MEZCLADO SI KY CON SU ENERGIA VITAL! Y TU A CAMBIO, CUANDO LLEGAS A SU CASA LE PEGAS Y LE TRATAS DE TRAIDOR!.

-Hiei ...yo...nose

-AHORA LO ENTIENDO TODO! AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE KURAMA NO SE DEFENDÍA NI UN SEGUNDO MIENTRAS VOSOTROS LE ATACABAIS, AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE NOS PIDIÓ QUE NOS ALEJARAMOS DE ÉL, PERO NOSOTROS LE HICIMOS CASO? NO! Y MIRA AHORA COMO ESTA, ÉL ARRIESGANDO SU VIDA Y TU AQUÍ, AUN DICIENDOLE TRAIDOR, NO YUSUKE SE ACABÓ, EL TRAIDOR SOIS VOS Y KUWABARA, OS ODIO, Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE OS LE ACERQUEIS! MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!

Hiei dicho esto, ( n/a se quedo a gustito ¬¬ ) se fue con Kurama en brazos, mientras un desolado Yusuke lloraba amargamente, mientras de daba cuanta de cómo había tratado a un amigo, que le había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones, que ha arriesgado su vida para salvarles, y que encima casi da la suya para salvar a su padre. Se desplomó y juntamente con eso, el sueño lo venció y se quedó profundamente dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	11. Capitulo XI : Pensamientos

A VER ESTE ES UN CAPITULO EXTRA QUE SE ME OCUDIO AYER

**_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_**

_**POV DE KURAMA** _

Los seres humanos somos seres imperfectos, no somos nada comparado con los que nos crearon.

Vivimos porque nos ordenaron vivir, soñamos porque nos mandaron soñar, y nos alegramos por quienes se alegraron por nosotros, morimos por quien queremos, y nos alzamos por quienes se alzaron, nos manifestamos por quienes se manifestaron en su tiempo, y decidimos porque tenemos que decidir, perdemos a nos ha amado alguna vez, nos saciamos con la muerte, morimos cuando el destino nos ordene, es destino, aquel trágico amigo, aquel alguna vez nos quito la libertad, esa magia, esa alegría que seres, distinto o parecidos, a nosotros, nos eligieron para sobrevivir en este mundo hasta el fin de los días.

_**FIN DEL POV** _

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.


	12. Capitulo XII : Recuerdos dolorosos

**KONICHIWA!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS.**

**ROCKERGIRL, GRACIAS ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULO EXTRA.**

**CAPITULO DE HOY DEDICADO A ROCKERGIRL!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hiei llevó a Kurama, a una pequeña cueva que se encontraba por ahí cerca.

Lo dejó en el suelo, y fue a buscar un poco de leña, al cabo de cinco minutos, volvió con un árbol entero, para revenir, pensó.

Encendió una hoguera, y pudo distinguir, el semblante pálido que tenía todo el cuerpo de Kurama, y se empezó a preocupar.

Cuando estaba ya por desesperarse, Kurama empezó a abrir los ojos, las sombras habían desaparecido, pero ya no tenia sus brazos.

-ah... donde estoy?

-KURAMA!

-Hiei?

-Porque no me dijiste lo que te ocurría! – preguntó preocupado y a la vez molesto.

-Yo... hiei.. es que no quería que os preocuparais.

-kurama..., porque salvaste la vida del padre de Yusuke?

-Antes de morir –al decir esto una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del pelirrojo- Yomi me dijo que él y el Reino de Raizen habían hecho una alianza y ahora yo me prometí a mi mismo intentar todo lo que este en mi mano para salvar la vida del padre de Yusuke –otra lagrima, seguida de un llanto incontrolable- ya que no pude salvar la de Yomi snif, snif.

-Pero Kurama, que pasara ahora con tus brazos?

-Mis brazos..no lo se Hiei, la verdad que nose, lo único que se, es que he de intentar usar la menor energía posible.

-Pero...

-Nada, y...gracias por sacarme de allí.

Dicho esto un Hiei ( n/a se nos puso tierno ) abrazó a Kurama con un abrazo protector, para que nada del exterior le dañara, Kurama se sentía muy a gusto, así que acompañado del vaivén de la respiración de Hiei se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

Éste le abrazó aun más fuerte.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yusuke despertó al día siguiente, con un dolor de cabeza horrible, como si tuviera resaca, pero sin tenerla claro.

En ese momento llega Botan, un tanto preocupada.

-YUSUKE! – dice Botan y aterriza delante suyo. – que paso aquí? –pregunta alarmada al ver el cuerpo de uno de los señores del Makai, allí en el suelo tirado.

-OH! Botan he hecho una cosa terrible, he acusado a Kurama de traidor, y eso no es lo peor, además de que lo acusé, Kuwabara y yo fuimos a su casa y le dimos una paliza, y entonces él viene y salva la vida de mi padre, casi a costo de la suya misma.

-oh...Ven, será mejor que vayamos con Koenma, esta preocupado.

-De acuerdo – dijo Yusuke cogiendo el cuerpo de Padre, y cargándoselo en la espalda, y se fue junto con Botan a ver a Koenma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que Kuwabara ya había llegado.

-Yusuke, que alegría! – exclamó casi al borde del llanto. – que te ha pasado?

-Es una historia muy larga de explicar, tenemos que salvar a Kurama.

-Como? A ver, Yusuke ye has dado un golpe o algo? Kurama es un traidor, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Ya...Pero ya no estoy tan seguro. Kurama ha salvado la vida de mi padre, arriesgando la suya en ello.

-Y de que se supone de que le debéis salvar? – preguntó el joven príncipe que hizo su aparición en escena.

-Koenma! – gritó Kuwabara exaltado por la repentina aparición de éste.

-De las sombras. – contestó secamente Yusuke.

-Como? – preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-A ver, cada vez que Kurama usa su energía espiritual, una parte de su cuerpo desaparece engullida por las sombras.

-COMO! – gritaron ahora más incrédulos.

-Pero esa no es la cuestión, ya sabemos que quería el demonio que regiró todo esto, buscaba los otros mapas para encontrar las 24 perlas restantes.

-Kurama nos comentó esto.

-Pues resulta que algunos de esos mapas se encontraba aquí.

-Como que se encontraban?

-Pues sí, ya que los robaron ayer, por la tarde. Además les informo, de que Kurama ya no forma parte del Reikai Tantei.

-PORQUE? – gritó furioso un Yusuke, y después a coro continuó Kuwabara.

-Por traición, estuvimos investigando eso que me contaste, o mejor dicho me contaron, sobre él, y por últimos avisos, él queda excluido de la misión y del grupo. Además por orden del Rey Enma , él deberá cumplir su sentencia, y será condenado a muerte, o como mínimo, a cadena perpetua.

-Maldita sea! No puedes hacer eso Koenma!

-Lo siento Yusuke, hemos dado una orden de busca y captura, ósea será mejor que si lo ves lo alertes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Kurama...

-Ahhhhh! ...

-KURAMA!

-tranquilo, estoy bien es solo un dolor en el estomago.

-Como que un dolor?

-La operación...

-Kurama, que pasa con eso de la operación?

-...-

-Vamos, no se diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto, pero no te acostumbres.

-de acuerdo gracias...-

-Cuenta. – ordenó el medio koorime.

-...nose...si...

-Que te hicieron? No puede ser tan malo.

-...abusaron..de..MI

-QUE!

-tranquilo, más o menos, era eso pero no sentía nada, espera te explicare.

_**----------flash back------------**_

_Se habían llevado a Kurama a una sala, más bien parecía un quirófano, en donde un señor muy raro, supongo que debía ser el doctor, empezó a quitarle la ropa._

_-Quien eres tu? DËJAME! – suplicaba un asustado Kurama, que apenas se mantenía en pie, por el golpe que se dio al caer._

_-No te voy ha hacer nada, solo necesito que me conciernes un hijo._

_-__COMO! Yo no haría eso nunca, MALDITO SEAS!_

_En eso todo se volvió borroso, lo único que recuerda antes de caer dormido por una especie de sedante, era un corte enorme, es un barriga, y después una invasión de su ser, de su intimidad, después se durmió._

_**----------Fin del Flash Back-----------**_

-PARA DËJDAME! – gritaba un asustado pelirrojo, un montón de imágenes de aquellos recuerdos todavía lo atormentaban.

Hiei se quitó su banda, y inspeccionó que era lo que le causaba tanto dolor a su pelirrojo, con su jangan.

Lo abrió y alcabo de unos segundos lo cerró por el profundo dolor que le envaía. Ahora entendía el miedo del pelirrojo cuando les ayudó a escapar, y también entendía las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, y ese corte en su barriga.

Pudo ver como esos bastardos, maltrataban, abusaban y hacían de todo con el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Kurama agotado por tanto dolor su desmayó y Hiei lo cargó a casa de Yusuke, esperaba que este estuviera, y que hubiera servido de algo ese sermón.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras un agotado Yusuke, iba camino a casa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**REWIEWS POR FAVOR**

**SALUDOS**


	13. Capítulo XIII: ¿Sera el final?

**K O N I C H I W A ¡ ¡ ¡ !**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REWIEWS.**

**LUCYNANDEZ: NO TE PREOCUPES GRACIAS POR LEERLO POSTEAR N ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE.**

**ROCKERGIRL: ESPERO K TODO SE SOLUCIONE, SINO HACEMOS UNA REVUELTA Y LES MATAMOS , QUE TE PARECE?**

**CAPITULO DE HOY DEDICADO A ... LUCYNANDEZ**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Yusuke que iba camino de casa llego, entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, agotado se tiró en la cama.

Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el maldito sueño, unos golpes en la ventana lo hicieron despertar y caminar de muy mal humor hacia esta.

-HIEI! KURAMA!

-Podemos entrar – pidió Hiei ( n/a cosa rara xro para su pelirrojo lu cumplía todo !)

-Claro. – afirmó y se separo de esta para que entraran- que le ha pasado a Kurama?

-Nada unos ... nada, sabes alguna cosa de la misión, mientras tu y el idiota buscan aquí, Kurama y yo buscaremos x el Makai.

-Ehemm...

-Ocurre algo?

-Si, pues nosotros le dijimos a Koenma que Kurama era un traidor, y este informo al Rey Enma.

-Y? – pregunto algo molesto un medio koorime, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-El Rey Enma, le ha rechazado del Reikai Tantei, además Koenma ha dado una orden de busca y captura x los tres reinos, y si lo encuentran lo mataran por sus actos.

-Pero Kurama...

-Lo se, y lo siento.

-Déjalo, yo cuidare de el, pero sobre la misión?

-Koenma nos informo que han robado los mapas que allí se encontraban.

-Me Voy. – dicho esto salio por la ventana y se fue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hiei había vuelto a llevar a Kurama a la cueva, pasaron unas horas y al fin el pelirrojo volvió a despertar, Hiei le contó la situación.

-Kurama, tu q crees q debamos hacer?

-No lo se pero necesito que me jures que me ayudaras.

-Porque?

-Tu júramelo, y te cuento mi plan.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora dime..

-Oks, mi plan era ir en busca del demonio que busca los mapas y matarlo así recuperaremos muchos mas.

-Eso esta muy bien, pero quien es el demonio.

-Es Niakaru, era un antiguo Rey del Makai, exactamente era el rey anterior a Yomi, este le quitó el puesto y supongo...que ...

-Y como lo sabias?

-Yomi me lo dijo antes de fallecer.

-Pero pk nunca..?

-Lo siento tenia que estar seguro, pero ya lo estoy. Mira el plan es el que te he contado antes, este, esta situado en las runas el castillo d este.

-Vamos!

Se fueron y empezaron a ir en la dirección del demonio, el ambiente entre ellos estaba algo tenso pero eso era extraño entre ellos.

Llegaron al lugar donde Kurama había enterrado a Yomi, y siguiendo las indicaciones de este, llegaron al sitio indicado.

Hiei usando sus llamas destruyo parte de la selva tropical q cubría la entrada.

Entraron y siguieron el túnel un rato, mejor dicho horas, a medida que avanzaba sentían que les faltaba una parte de si.

Cuando estaban deslumbrando el final del túnel, dos gritos provenientes de allí, se hicieron notorios y derrumbaron parte de este.

Corrieron y pudieron distinguir las siluetas de dos jóvenes muchachas, atadas a dos lápidas de piedra, bastantes malheridas.

Kurama reconoció enseguida que una de ellas era su madre, y también supo con certeza que la otra muchacha era Yukina, la hermana de cierto youkai de fuego.

Pero algo n paraba de olerle mal.

Hiei echo una furia y se abalanzo hacia la lapida en la k se encontraba Yukina y cuando se disponía a córtale las ataduras alguien se puso entremedio, recibiendo la puñalada que iba dirigida a él.

La mano de Yukina cuya ella poseía un afilado puñal, dispuesta a matar a Hiei, pero Kurama lo vio y se interpuso en el medio de dicho ataque.

El puñal se introdujo en el cuerpo de este hiriéndole de muerte.

Hiei cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras que un dificultando Kurama invocaba su látigo, llevando la sombras con él, y destruya a las dos imágenes, después cayo al suelo, inmóvil.

Hiei tubo miedo de acercarse, se temía lo peor, y además era por su culpa, el no presto suficiente atención, y x eso ahora Kurama...

-Hiei... – se oyó un leve murmullo.

-Kurama? – pregunto este todavía indeciso, empezó a subir la mirada.

-Debes continuar, yo te alcanzare luego.

-Pero...

-Me juraste!

-De acuerdo.

Hiei sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban, y apoyándose en la pared empezó a avanzar hacia la salida.

A medio camino sintió un escalofrió, y muchas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-MAAAAAALLLLDITOOO SEASSSSSSS KUUUURRRRRRAAAMMMMMAA!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos metros mas adentro un chico pelirrojo daba su ultimo aliento.

-Te amo Hiei.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A todos los otros miembros del Recaí Tantei, junto con Botan y Koenma, les llegaron imágenes fugaces de sus momentos mas felices con cierto pelirrojo.

Todos ponían en duda que eso pudiera pasar, pero estaban demasiado seguros, así que se echaron a llorar la perdida de un gran amigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras en el lugar en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo un gran milagro ocurría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—

**ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE VUESTRO LUJO, ESPERO QUE KURAMA SE SALVE...ToT**


	14. Capitulo XIV: Profunda tristeza

**Hola!**

Me encantan sus ánimos.

**Rockergirl:** No te lo diré, pero estoy segura de que no es lo que tu piensas ( mirada maligna ) estoy de acuerdo.

VIVA LAS REVUELTAS!

**Alcoeid:** Gracias me alegro que te gustara.

CAPITULO DEDICADO A ROCKERGIRL Y AMBEROSSE!

**-----Pov de Yusuke ------**

No, no puede ser, Kurama no ha podido, pero si era ayer cuando le conocí, que rápido pasa el tiempo, no, no me lo creo, es mentira, pero no oigo su ky.

**----Flash back----**

-Kurama?

-Si Yusuke?

-Mira es que mañana es el cumpleaños de Keiko y he pensado, en que a lo mejor, ...bueno...podrías...

-Si Yusuke te ayudare.

Kurama fue a la casa de Yusuke tal y como habían acordado por la mañana, Yusuke le explico que quería hacer un pastel de chocolate porque era el gusto preferido de Keiko.

Kurama accedió, y pues como faltaban algunos ingredientes se fue a comprarlos mientras que este limpiaba un poco la cocina, que estaba bastante sucia.

Cierto demonio de fuego fue a la casa de Yusuke para ... (n/a no hace falta decirlo ) molestarlo.

Solo se le ocurrió, coger un poco de harina, y tirársela encima, Yusuke que no vio al intruso cogio la yema de huevo y la tiro, pero en ningún punto concreto, ya que no veía bien.

En ese momento entro Kurama, con la compra, la que cayó al suelo cuando un bol lleno de yema se le vino encima.

Kurama y Yusuke desataron una enorme guerra de comida.

Terminaron hechos un asco, Yusuke parecía una gallina, pues estaba lleno de harina, i en un arrebato Kurama le tiro un cojín que se termino rompiendo y pegándose a él.

Mientras Kurama estaba lleno de yema de huevo y leche, era la pasta perfecta para hacer el molde del pastel.

Mientras desde la ventana, un youkai de fuego miraba divertido la escena, que se presentaba delante suyo.

**----- Fin del Flash Back------**

Maldita seas, eso no puede ser, no KURAMA!.

Tu salvaste la vida de mi padre, y yo te...te...te...MALDITA SEA! Pero como moriste? Quien te mato? Tu eres un youkai muy fuerte, eres algo mas poderosos que el mismo Hiei, quien pudo? Hiei! Él lo debe saber, ire a buscarlo.

**------Fin del POV de Yusuke ----- **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-----POV DE HIEI -----**

Maldita seas ese escalofrió quiere decir que... no! El no puede haber muerto, no el no, me prometio que vendría a buscarme es mentira.

Maldita seas siento un vació en mi interior.

Abrí mis puertas a ti, empecé a creer en eso a que tu llamabas amistad, me prometiste que me alcanzarías luego, eres un maldito mentiroso, te odio, t me brindaste luz en mis días de oscuridad, tu fuiste mi guía cuando me perdía.

Por ti volvía siempre, eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi.

Kurama si de verdad as muerto...vengare tu muerte.

**----Flash Back ----**

Ese DIA te había pedido que si me podrías entrenar, pork querría ser mas fuerte que tu.

Empezamos y yo use mi espada y tu invocaste tu látigo de rosa.

Nos engrescamos en un lucha feroz, cuando las cosas se me empezaban a poner mal, decidí usar mi fuego, y con un descuido tuyo te herí en la pierna.

Tu gritaste de dolor, pero comprendiste rápido, y invocaste distintos tipos de plantas, todas ellas muy rápidas, a si que me costaba intentar herirte.

En un descuido de mi parte una planta me agarró y deposito en le suelo.

Al bajar, como las plantas eran muy rápidas me torcí el tobillo.

Una serpiente me atacó pero como siempre me defendiste y te mordió a ti.

Al principio me enfade contigo, pero después una inmensa alegría me iba carcomiendo por dentro, y te abrase como nunca antes había abrazado a nadie.

Salimos del bosque, tu te fuiste a casa y yo me fui a ver a Yukina.

Cuando me asome por la ventana y te vi. allí estirado en la cama, estabas delirando pero al principio no lo note.

Toque la ventana, tu te giraste y te levantaste pero al dar el primer paso caíste al frió piso, y no te moviste.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del semblante tan pálido que tenia tu delicada piel, tus ojos siempre llenos de alegría estaban a opacos, y tus facciones delineaban un ligero dolor en tu cara.

Pero al bajar la vista vi que el mordisco de la serpiente salía, un liquido negro, VENENO! La maldita serpiente era venenosa!

Maldito Kurama!

Me pude tan furiosos que rompí el cristal, suerte que tu madre estaba de viaje, entre y te acogí, te metí en la cama, estabas sudando frió, tenias el semblante pálido.

Empezaste a decir mi nombre en tus sueños, mientras que tu respiración se agitaba.

**---Fin del Flash Back----**

En ese momento pensé que te perdía, pero te recuperaste, ahora te has ido y roto la promesa, maldito.

**---POV de KUWABARA ---**

**----Flash Back ---**

Kurama acababa de llegar a casa del idiota que había decidido hacer una fiesta de carnaval ( n/a claro era la noche de carnaval ).

-Kurama que bien que has llegado!

-Hola q tal?

-Bien pasa, oye y tu disfraz?

-Y el tuyo? He tenido una idea, pero no creo que os veais capaces.

Kuwabara se aparta de la puerta para dejar pasar al joven pelirrojo, el era el ultimo, pues ya habían llegado, Yusuke , Hiei, Y Botan.

-Chicos, Kurama tiene una idea – anunció el idiota.

-A ver para que hagamos el ridículo, he pensado hacer apuestas y el que pierda, se disfraza.

-Bien! Pero que será la apuesta.

-A ver cada uno de nosotros piensa una cosa y la escribe en un papel, y después a sorteo. Les parece bien?

-SI! – y se pusieron todos manos a la obra.

A Hiei le toco besar a Kuwabara, pero como se negó se tuvo que vestir con ropa ningen, llevaba unos jeans rosas, con unos sujetadores, y una gorra en el pelo.

A Yusuke le toco decir quien le gustaba de todos los que se encontraban allí, y se decidió por Kurama.

Él pobre estaba todo rojo, y su pelo se confundía con el color de su cara.

A Kurama le toco besar a Hiei, este lo cumplió complacido, exactamente fue el único.

Porque a Kuwabara le toco decir cuanto le media, y no lo dijo, al final le toco ir a casa de su vecina y robar toda su ropa interior.

**---Fin del Flash Back---**

No Kurama, ire me lo creo, ire a buscar a Hiei para preguntárselo.

**---FIN DEL POV DE KUWABARA ----**


	15. Capitulo XV: Kuruone, el cuervo negro

**KONICHIWA!**

**Muchas gracias por todos los rewiews.**

**AVISO: esta semana estoy de examenes, asi k no podre actualizar tan seguido. **

**Ruego que me disculpen.**

**ROCKERGRL: gracias, si aun es pero, pk aun tendran de sufrir un poco mas. Por cierto deseo vuestra opnion acerca de los pensamientos, me quedaron fatal verdad? Yo queria k fueran graciosos pero kedaron penosos, mejor me dedico al drama nop?**

**HIYU DREAMS: A ver gracias, sip, sip Kurama he muerto...( snif , snif ) pera si es la vida. Gracias x leerlo freind.**

**Ahí va el proximo capitulo.**

----------------------------->>

CAPITULO XV! ( por fin ¬¬ )

Yusuke, y Kuwabara se habían encontrado en la puerta, porque los dos querían saber el motivo de la muerte de Kurama.

Entraron algo inseguros, tenían un mal presentimiento, pero entraron.

Siguieron el camino y en otra puerta encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Kurama.

-KURAMA! – gritaron al unísono.

Corrieron hacia él, y cogieron su cuerpo, pero...estaba inmóvil, sin vida, carente de calor, frío, pálido, muerto.

Estos lloraron la pérdida de su amigo, a pesar de todo seguía siendo su amigo y siempre lo sería.

Una luz blanca los cegó, y de pronto una extraña figura apareció tras de ellos.

Parecía un cuervo, tenía el cabello negro, llevaba un sombrero de paja, parecido al de un campesino, iba todo vestido de negro, con su larga melena atada en un a coleta.

-Hola – dijo es ser.

-Quien eres? – preguntó Yusuke estrechando el cuerpo de Kurama contra si.

-Mi nombre es Kuruone, pero también me conocen como cuervo Negro.

-Que quieres? – volvió a preguntar.

-Soy amigo de Youko Kurama, o como vosotros le deciís, Kurama, o como es conocido en el ningenkai, Shuuichi Minamino.

-Como?

-Que como lo se? Muy fácil, yo formaba parte de la banda de ladrones a la que pertenecía Kurama, en uno de nuestros tantos robos, el collar que llevaba siempre conmigo se me desató y volví para tomarlo.

Cuando nuestros agresores, me pusieron una trampa, y me mataron, hirieron a Kurama y él se reencarnó, en un niño que aun no había nacido.

Desde entonces mi alma, le ha estado vigilando siempre. Y lo de ahora no era una excepción.

-Kurama ha muerto..- dijo pesadamente Kuwabara.

-No, el ha sido herido en el corazón por un puñal un tanto peculiar, no era un puñal normal y corriente, sino todo lo contrario.

-Explícate – exigieron ambos.

-Veréis, existen diferentes tipos de puñal, los normales, los que se llevan las almas de aquellos a quien matan, los que los vuelven a la vida, y ... bueno el otro tipo de puñal no importa.

Kurama fue muerto con uno de los puñales que pueden revivir, pero para eso la persona que lo mató debe morir por ese mismo puñal, sino este no tendrá efecto.

-Y... como?

-El niño prohibido, tiene que hacerlo, pero Kurama necesita un pequeño favor.

-Dime – dijo Yusuke.

-Bueno Kurama exactamente no, el alma de Kurama, ella necesita poseer a alguien, porque quiere ayudar al youkai de fuego.

-YO! – dijo al instante Yusuke.

Y de pronto una luz blanca lo envolvió, Kuruone desapareció.

-Donde estoy?

-KURAMA!

-No, Kuwabara, el cuerpo es el de Yusuke es mi alma que la ha poseído. Vamos démonos prisa, tenemos que encontrar a Hiei.

Mientras un delicado medio koorime, se dirijia a toda prisa a buscar al agresor de Kurama.

Llegó a una puerta, y entró.

Allí vio...

>>----------------------- 

Espero k les haya gustado.


	16. Capitulo XVI: ¿Pero como?

**KONICHIWA !**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**ROCKERGIRL: SI LO QUE LES ESPERA ES PERO QUE EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO! MIARADA ABRUTPA JEJE!**

**HIYU: TRANQUILA TODOS TIENEN QUE MORIR ALGUN DÍA EN SHOCK TOTAL PERO NO MI KURAMMMAAA! XXDDD!**

**LUCYNANDEZ: SIP A KURAMA LO MATE! Y YA CASI NO LE QUEDA NA DE SANGRE EN LAS VENITAS XDDD! TRANQUILA.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS APOYOS!**

**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A HIYU DREAMS Y A LUCYNANDEZ!**

**( GRACIAS POR SOPORTAR MI FIC, PK ES PESSIMO! )**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

CAPITULO XVI

Allí no vio a nadie, no había nadie, solo tres puertas distintas, cada una llevaba a un sitio, pero solo una llevaba al sitio deseado para él, donde estaba el asesino de SU Kurama.

Entró pero no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cual escoger, así que lo hizo a suerte, eligió la última, ya que el numero tres era el favorito de Su Kurama.

Y Otra vez lo volvía a salvar porque entró en la puerta correcta.

Sentado allí en una silla había un Joven muy atractivo, tenia una larga melena color azul marino, y lo llevaba recogido en una esplendida coleta.

Era de estatura alta, mas o menos de la misma de Kuwabara, ( n/a este mas guapo claro esta XXDD ) mucho menos corpulento, por no decir que era flaco, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados, que delineaban su esbelta figura, una camiseta, mejor dicho camisa blanca abierta por el centro dejando al descubierto su hermoso pectoral.

Tenia una energía espiritual muy baja, su ornamenta física no tenia nada que ver con su ky.

Hiei hecho una furia se abalanzó contra el bello asesino de la muerte de Su KURAMA; SU KITSUNE, SU YOUKO, Y SU SUICHI!

Sacó su katana en un intentó por tomarlo desprevenido, pero su ataque fue neutralizado rápidamente.

Lo volvió a intentar pero otra vez fracaso, decidido a no dejar las cosas así invoco al fuego infernal y le lanzó el Dragón de Llamas Negras.

Este se le impacto enterito, pero no le hizo ni el mas mínimo rasguño.

El joven chico de nombre Kitseyoi, atacó usando las mismas técnicas que uso Hiei contra él.

Este esquivo los dos ataques pero el Dragón, no lo pudo esquivar y lo devoró, convirtiéndose el mismo en el dragón.

Kitseyoi no espero a que Hiei atacara y invoco a una espada que era invulnerable a cinco tipos de materia.

Era invulnerable a fuego, hielo, agua, tierra y oscuridad.

Ósea solo la podría destruir si usaba algún elemento de luz, pero no tenia nada a mano, así que se lanzó en un ataque desesperado por darle con los puños.

El otro se dedicaba a esquivar divertido los golpes, y a jugar con él, puesto que en poder el era menor, en técnica era mucho mas poderoso que nadie.

Kitseyoi dejó que Hiei le golpeara unas cuantas veces, y cuando este se despistó le atacó haciéndole caer al suelo.

Hiei ya debilitado, por el uso de su Dragón y de que le había golpeado bastante fuerte, empieza a perder toda esperanza.

En ese momento entran Yusuke ( con el alma de Kurama ) y Kuwabara.

Kurama mira atónito la escena, Hiei estaba sentado en el piso y ese demonio lo tenia con un cuchillo en el cuello.

Kurama invoco a su látigo y ataco a su agresor, pero este se defendió detrás de Hiei.

Hiei no entendía nada porque Kurama había muerto, pero al verle invocar su látigo, sabia que era el, pero que hacia en el cuerpo de Yusuke?

-HIEI! SI MATAS AL ASESINO CON LA ESPADA CON LA QUE MATÓ A KURAMA, ESTE VOLVERA A LA VIDA!

Hiei al escuchar tal declaración intentó soltarse para matar a ese bastardo, pero una leve punzada en el cuello, y un ligero gemido por parte de su garganta, hicieron que Kurama se abalanzase contra el agresor de SU HIEI!

Este le indico a Hiei en que momento se tenia que apartar y salir del allí. Este lo capto a la primera y justo cuando Kurama iba a clavar el látigo Hiei se apartó matando así al demonio.

Hiei cayó al suelo y Kurama fue en su ayuda.

-hiei! – lo cogio antes de que cayera.

-Kurama?

-Si! – lagrimas empezaron a brotar desesperadas por la piel de melocotón del pelirrojo, ahora pelinegro.

-Como has...?

-Veras Yusuke me presto su cuerpo para que pudiera poseerlo y así venir a ayudarte. AAAAHHHH!

-Kurama! – el grito de Hiei resonó en todo el mundo infernal- MIERDA!

-AHHH! – Kurama se había olvidado de el poder de las sombras que esta vez le devoraban los dos brazos ya devorados hasta llegar al cuello.

-ZORRO ESTUPIDO! – grito y lo cogio y se lo llevo de allí, juntamente con Kuwabara que no podía seguir a tanto poderío.

Salieron de allí, pero se olvidaron el verdadero cuerpo de Kurama.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_-mi señor?_

**-Si Hitaseika?**

_-Se han llevado el alma de Kurama, pero olvidaron el cuerpo._

**-Genial, eso nos servirá para poder hacer u tratillos con él.**

_-Que ordenes?_

**-Idlo a buscar y traédmelo aquí, yo me encargare de dañar a nuestra linda pareja.**

_-Si señor._ – y se marcho.

**-JAJAJA!**

**-O-O-O-O-O--O-O-O-O-O-O--O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO XXDD**


	17. Capitulo XVII: ¿Intento de suicidio?

**HOLA!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEVS!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hiei había cogido a Kurama y le habia llevado a su casa ( la de Yusuke recuerden n.n ).**

**Una vez allí intentó apaciguar su dolor, pero no conseguia nada, kurama estaba echado en la cama y estaba delirando.**

**Hiei empezaba a perder las poca paciencia que tenia, y con ella parte de su caorazon y esperanza también se destruyan.**

**Cuando el dolor cesó, Kurama acaricio la mejilla a Hiei, estaba húmeda, había estado llorando, el piso estaba lleno de perlas negras, y en el prefect rostro de Hiei aun se podia observar el flujo de ellas.**

**Kurama se sento y cogio a Hiei en brazos, olvidando todo lo que había pasado, y le acucurro en su regazo.**

**Este volvió a llorar en silencio.**

**Así se durmieron hasta un nuevo amanecer.**

**Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Hiei, abrio sus preciosos rubíes y pudo observar que estaba en el regazo de Su amor, porque eso era lo que sentía, AMOR; se había enamorado de ese KITSUNE, no sabia desde cuando, solo sabia que lo amaba, a lo mejor de que este le confesara sus sentimientos, o solo a lo largo del tiempo, o porque al verle sufrir asi. No lo se , solo sabia que se había vuelto adicto a esas sonrisas que iluminaban su cara, esas miradas, esa preocupación, esa amistad, ese calor, ese cariño, esa ternura, esas...Mejor dicho se había vuelto adicto a todo lo que formaba parte de él, de SU KURAMA. **

**AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE.**

**Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, un pequeño sollozo que parecía venir del dueño de su amor.**

**Se giro preocupado i vio que Kurama le miraba con una cara llena de lagrimas, ráfagas de lagrimas surcaban sus hermosas mejillas.**

**Kurama susurro algo inteligible, algo que solo el sabia que había dicho.**

**En un veloz movimiento, con uno de los brazos que rodebaba a Hiei saco un cuchillo, i intento apuñalarle.**

**Hiei lo vio a través del cristal de la ventana de su habitación.**

**Hiei observo en los brazos de Kurama esos malditos hilos que había observado cuando atacó a su hermana.**

**Saco su katana y los corto rezando para que SU amor se liberara de su control, y lo hizo, solto el cuchillo, empujo a Hiei y se tiro por la ventana.**

**Hiei que no había visto a venir eso de Kurama, al reaccionar y salir por ella, se encontró con el peor espectáculo que sus ojos jamás hayan visto, alli en el suelo yacía un Kurama, entupido según el, que se habia intentado suicidar.**

**Hiei lo cogio con la esperanza de que estuviera bien, pero tenia una brecha en la cabeza y las dos piernas ensagrentadas.**

**Hiei lo cogio y lo llevo al hospital, corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le dejaban y entro.**

**Alli vio a un montón de ningens, busco a uno que concordara con la descripción que le habia dado Kurama cuando ingresaron a su madre.**

**Un enfermera lo vio y llamo a uno de esos Codime, creo que dijo Kurama a Hiei que se llamaba.**

**Lo cogieron de su abrazo y lo llveraon a una sala.**

**Pasaron unas 8 horas, desde que se habían llevado a Kurama, Hiei estaba por registrar todo el maldito hospital, pero una enfermera se le acerco y le dijo que estaba en la habitación 877 de la octava planta.**

**Hiei no espero nada y subió las escalras a pie, busco por todo la pl,anat hasta que encontró la habitación que buscaba.**

**Entro, y vio a Kurama atado a unos cables para que pudiera respirar.**

**Busco el historial, para saber el análisis del medico, pero lo peor fue ver lo que allí se encontraba escrito.**

"**MUCHOS DAÑOS, 2 COSTILLAS ROTAS, FRACTURA EN EL CRAENO, PERDIDA DE VISION CRITICA, ESTADO PREOCUPANTE, NO PASAR DE ESTA NOCHE."**

**Todas estas palabras rondaban ahora por la mente de un medio koorime, que se sentaba al lado de SU KURAMA y se dormía en un sueño intranquilo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Trampas mentales

A la mañana siguiente Kurama se empezó a desvelar, estaba algo perdido, no sabia donde s encontraba, hasta que empezó a recordar lo sucedido aquella tarde.

-Hiei...

-Kurama...- este se había despertado por el movimiento de colchón.

-Hola Hiei, que ha pasado?

-Pues la verdad es que...

-QUE?

-Pues a ti te controlaron y tenias la obligación de matarme, yo te corte las ataduras con mi katana, y tu te tiraste por el balcón y fuiste al hospital (N/A vivía con su madre en una casa de 3 pisos, la habitación de Kurama estaba en el último piso )

-Ah... – Las imágenes de esa tarde pasaban rapidísimo por la mente del pelirrojo, y al final ya pudo saber exactamente lo que paso, de pronto sus ojos se notaron vacíos, y su piel se empezaba a entumecer.

-------POV de KURAMA---------

-Hola

-Quien eres?

-Soy la maldición que te esta echada desde hace mucho tiempo.

-TU!

-jaja, y dime Kurama, cuanto tiempo puedes poseer un cuerpo?

-Yusuke!

-Exacto, la lastima que su alma ya es nuestra prisionera y que no lo podrás ayudar, a mas nos hemos hecho con tu cuerpo

-Malditos!

-Yo de ti no usaría mi energía, pork si lo haces matare a tu herido mediokoorime.

-HIEI!

-Exacto, adiós y que disfrutes de este regalito!

-Vuelve!

---------Fin del POV de KURAMA------------

En la habitación, un preocupado mediokoorime, observaba como su amor, como ahora le llamaba, no reaccionaba, así k dispuesto a descubrir lo k pasaba se descubrió su jangan y inspecciono su mente.

Al entrar todo lo k hallo estaba lleno de oscuridad, dolor, angustia, tristeza...

Siguió, keria hallar al responsable de tal masacre y al llegar a un pequeño claro, observo una figura negra, parecía como un sombra, que hablaba con SU kurama.

Este se enfado muchísimo y grito hecho una furia.

Kurama se volteo asustado, no sabia porque Hiei, estaba allí, hasta que empezó a atar cabos .

La sombra desapareció dejando así a un koorime y a un youko allí, solos.

Hiei con la ayuda de su jangan pudieron volver a la habitación. Y allí este esperaba paciente mente una respuesta.


	19. Capitulo XIX: La promesa

GRACASI POR LOS REWIEWS, ESTABA DE EXAMENES Y NO PODIA ACTUALIZAR, PERDON LA TARDANZA.

AVER QUE TAL ESTE CAPI.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pero este no dijo nada.

Hiei parecía estar muy interesado en la sombra que había visto en la mente de Kurama, así k se decidió a preguntar.

-Kurama...

-No Hiei no te lo puedo decir, lo único de lo que te puedo informar, es que una alma solo puede poseer un cuerpo un día, y faltan solo unas horas para que termine, segundo nuestros enemigos han capturado el alma de yusuke y mi verdadero cuerpo.

-Como...

-La verdad no lo se pero tenemos que conseguir mi verdadero cuerpo, sino Yusuke y mi alma desaparecerán.

-De acuerdo, ire ha avisar a Kuwabara.

-NO!

-?

-Hiei, yo no quería meteros en esto, y mira como ha acabado todo, casi mato a tu hermana, me matan y poseo el cuerpo de Yusuke, y encima atrapan su alma y mi verdadero cuerpo.

-Pero...

-Y lo peor de todo y que nunca me podré perdonar es que te he involucrado a ti.

-A mi?

-Si Hiei ,hay algo que hace tiempo deseo decirte, Hiei yo te ...

POV DE KURAMA

-Hola de nuevo

-Que quieres?

-Solo te diré que si quieres recuperar tu verdadero cuerpo y el alma de Yusuke, deberás entregarme la perla del niño prohibido.

-No, jamás.

-Entonces vas a sentir un agudo dolor que nadie podrá apaciguar, se te quemaran los huesos, y se te paralizara la respiración.

-Haz conmigo con lo que kieras, pero deja en paz a Yuste y a Hiei.

-No, ven esta noche a las 8:00 en el parque sino acudes, el alma de Yusuke se perderá.

-No!

-Adiós.

FIN DEL POV DE KURAMA

-Kurama! – un agitado medio koorime llamaba desesperadamente a un Shuuichi que hace tiempo se había quedado en una especie de shock.

-Hiei por favor hazme un favor...

-Kurama...

-Hiei acude a las 8:00 al parque y recupera el alma de yusuke, no quiero que mas gente pagué por mi flaqueza, tanto por mi parte ningen como mi parte youko. Por favor...

-Acudiré, si eso es lo que deseas, pero y tu?

-Ire a buscar mi cuerpo, cuando lo hayas conseguido reúnete conmigo en el castillo en donde me tenían prisionero.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.

-Kurama!

-Si?

-prométeme que volverás sano y salvo.

-Te lo prometo.

Después cada uno sigue su camino.

Kurama llega hasta el castillo, donde horas antes había estado luchando para salvar la vida de SU Hiei.

Se adentro, seria una lucha muy dura conseguir su cuerpo pero lo intentaría.

Paso la primera puerta y allá vio el cadáver del asesino de el mismo.

Siguió adelante y un chico alto, de melena rubia ojos azules, y con una bata de doctor, estaba apoyado en la pared.

-Te esperaba.

Dijo. Y de pronto murmuro unas palabras en una lengua que Kurama desconocía, y un grupo de esqueletos se abalanzó contra el, y cogiendole le ataron a una cruz también hecha de huesos.

El ser, que se llamaba Fausrosite, murmuro otras palabras en el mismo lenguaje que antes, y una luz verde ilumino sus manos.

-Que pasaría si tu corazón deja de latir.

-Que!

-Tu corazón dejara de latir porque lo ire arrancando, pero será un dolor intenso.

-Ahhh!

-Jajaja, morirás!

Así, el extraño medico incrusto sus manos en el interior de Kurama, traspasando la piel, i llegando hasta el corazón, el que iba extrayendo lenta y dolorosamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiei iba caminando tranquila mente hacia el parque que le había ordenado Kurama.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y una sombra se apareció delante de el.


	20. Capítulo XX: Una visión por una promesa

**Hi, ;)**

Decididamente pueden matarme por dejar el fic así,

hoy lo estaba volviendo a leer para escribir la continuación

y la verdad, incluso yop estoy intrigada nnU

Siento haberlo dejado así y les pido disculpas,

de todo corazón, lo siento.

:) Amberosse gracias por tu email ya te agregue :) haber

que día nos vemos y charlamos,

todo un honor para mi.

Ahí les dejo un intento de continuación xD

(dijo intento porque ni yo misma se como continuarlo xDD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Parque--**

**-Hola, creo que no nos han presentado.**

-¿Quien eres?

**-Soi Kenjin y estoy al servicio de mi gran Señor, tu no eres el Youko Kurama ¿verdad?**

**-**Siento desilusionarte pero no, no lo soy. Soy un compañero suyo, por así decirlo, y por orden suya he venido a buscar el alma que teneis prisionera.

-**Creo que no estoy en posicion de complacerte, osea no.**

**-**Si no me la das por las buenas, me la daras por las malas - advirtió Hiei.

-**Eso lo dudo, koorime, te crees mas fuerte que yo ¿verdad? Lástima, serias un gran juguete para mi Señor.**

-¡Yo no soy el juguete de nadie, y menos de tu estupido Señor!

-**Vale, vale, no te exaltes. Hagamos un trato ¿te parece?**

**-**No acostumbro a tratar con los enemigos.

-**Ni siquiera para salvar a tu amado youko ... - rió malevolamente.**

**-**Mmm... eso no es de tu incumbencia. He venido a llevarme algo que me pertence y no iré sin él.

-**Entonces habrás de superar una prueba, una agradable prueba.**

**-**¿Que clase de prueba?- pregunto Hiei ya visiblemente impacientado.

-**Sometete a una visión, y si resistes podrás llevarte el alma.**

**-**¿Una vision? Que clase, exactamente.

-**Esta clase, muestra los temores mas oscuros de nuestro corazon.**

**-**... - Hiei calló. ¿Nuestro temores mas oscuros? Eso no le olía bien, pero le había prometido a Kurama que recuperaría el alma de Yusuke. ¿Que hacía?

-**¿Y bien?**

**-**Acepto el trato, pero que no haya ninguan trampa o lo lamentaras.

**-No estas en condiciones de amenazar.**

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

-**Suerte en tu visión. Cuando termines volveras aquí, en este mismo lugar y te entregare aquello que ansias, sino superas la vision y te dejas conducir por ella, te quedaras encerrado dentro de ella, perdiendo así tu alma y tu libertad. Nadie podrña salvarte.**

**-**Pierdete - escupio Hiei y cerró los ojos.

Y cuando el demonio hizo un leve movimiento del brazo derecho, Hiei empezó a vislumbrar unas siluetas algo borrosas.

**--Visión de Hiei--**

Hiei esta dormido en lo que parece ser una especie de cama improvisada, esta hecha de lana, por eso era mullida.

Cuando este despierta se talla los ojos y mira curioso a su alrededor. Ya recordaba ese lugar, la montaña de Hielo, en donde é había nacido juntamente con su hermana.

¿Pero que hacía allí? Hiei se quedo estatico al recordar exactamente su infancia. Ese día era Martes, el día en el que lo arrojan al vacio y lo expulsan.

Este nunca había superado ese temor, aunque Kurama le había ayudado a olvidarlo y a que no le diese demasiada importancia, ahora que lo volvería a vivir no sabía que pasaria.

Recordó las bellas facciones del zorro, su sonrisa... Y el motivo que lo había llevado ha someterse a tal locura.

¿Locura? No. Si Kurama estubiese allí le diria que así, de esta manera, estaba afrontando sus miedos, y él, quería cerrar ya de una vez por todas, esa etapa de su vida, que no le trae ningun buen recuerdo.

De pronto, los pensamientos del medio-koorime se vieron interrumpidos por una koorime, que entraba deseperadamente por la puerta, y lo tomaba en brazos.

Hiei solo se dejó hacer,sabía que cuanto antes le tiraran, antes pasaria su agonia.

Así, con este pensamiento, su cuerpo se vio alzado sin dificultad alguna y lanzado de su hogar, de su tierra, por una simple razon, ser el Niño Prohibido.

**--Fin de la visión de Hiei--**

Hiei abrió los ojos, estaba envuelto en una fría capa de sudor, su respiración agitada, y sus facciones tensas. Alzó la vista y inspecciono el lugar.

Estaba en el parque, eso significaba que había, de alguna forma, superado la prueba.

-**Felicidades, ten - **le entrego una esfera brillante de color purpura -** aquí tienes lo qe buscabas, ahora vete.**

**-**Ningun problema, no hay motivos que me retengan aquí. - Hiei se levanta, le mira por ultima vez y sale corriendo, hacia al castillo, para reunirse con Kurama, SU Kurama.

**--En el castillo--**

**-**Ahhh! - gritaba Kurama con todas sus fuerzas.

_-Dime¿que se siente cuando te arrancan mortiferamente el corazon? - rié._

_-_¿Como puedes hacer ... eso? - pregunta dificultosamente.

-_Soy portador de magia oscura, de hechizos tan antiguos y poderosos que ni tú, Youko Kurama, conoces la existencia._

_-_¿Y de que te sirve ... tal ... poder?

-_Por diversión. Como ahora, dime ¿no lo estas disfrutando?_

_-_Ahhh!! - grito. El medico había enterrado más profundamente las manos en el interior de Kurama.

-_Jajaja, que dulce es la venganza._

_-_¿Venganza¿Tu señor se quiere vengar de mi?

-_Si, tu fuiste su perdición, aunque dudo que lo recuerdes._

_-_Yo lo recuerdo, yo le ganeé en un torneo por el dominio de Gandara, para después entregarselo a Yomi ¿no es eso?

-_Si. Desde ese día, el solo ha vivido con un solo proposito, destruirte Youko Kurama._

_-_¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ellos?

-_¿Ellos?_

_-_Si. Mis amigos y mi familia no tienen nada que ver en esta lucha.

-_Te equivocas, la mejor forma de hacerte sufrir es la de hacer sufrir a los que quieres, eso es peor que la muerte para ti ¿me equivoco?_

_-_Mhh... - Kurama no dijo nada, sabían sus puntos débiles como humano. Pero.. ¿Y si se transformaba en Youko? Youko era despiadado no como Suiichi. - ¿Esco crees?

-_¿Porque te estas riendo? - dijo enfadado y sin comprender nada. _

_-_¡Ahh! Porque como humano si tengo puntos débiles, pero como youko, no.

-_¿No irás aaa...? - dejo la pregunta en el aire._

_-_Si, tu mismo lo has dicho.

-_No lo permitiré - afirmo enterrando definitivamente sus manos en el corazon de Kurama y ..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hoy estaba inspirada, y espero no haber arruinado este capitulo.

Espero tambien que sea de su agrado.

Y creo que me pase de largo ( ¬¬ osea de extesión) pero es por el tiempo

que me demore en continuarlo.

Pueden matarme, lincharme . . . (todo lo que les apetezca, pero no sean demasiado duros por favor .. ToT)

Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Y dejad rewiews por favor.

Bye, bye

**--- shunforever --**

_--El tiempo es el sonido de la muerte que nos llama--_


	21. Capítulo XXI: Estrategias

Konichiwa,

Ya volvi con otro capitulo, la inspiración esta de mi parte xDxD

A ver que tal les parece este cap n.n

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**--**_

_**----**_

_**------**_

_**Castillo**_

_**------**_

_**----**_

_**--**_

Una luz rojiza empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Kurama, su larga melena pelirroja quedo sustituida por una hermosa cabellera plateada, su cuerpo se transformo en uno esbelto y musculoso, cambiando también las vestiduras de tal. Ahora el médico ya no tenía delante suyo a un simple humano, sino a un poderoso demonio, Youko Kurama.

**-¡Maldición! – gritó, apartando las manos del interior del Youko por temor a perderlas. - ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?**

-Tengo mis propios métodos de supervivencia, solo te diré eso, no me puedo permitir el lujo de contarte mis secretos, y más, secretos de vital importancia.

Ahora dime ¿dónde tenéis mi cuerpo? – su mirada se agudizó, buscando cualquier indicio sobre el paradero de lo que había venido a buscar.

**-No lo hallarás, porque no esta aquí – rió, una risa maléfica, que resonó en las paredes del abandonado castillo – Mi Señor supuso que algo semejante pasaría y por eso decidió no arriesgarse a traerlo.**

-Eso significa que tu Señor no te tiene en muy buena estima .. – murmuró, intentando confundir a su enemigo y así ganar más tiempo para reunirse con Hiei. ¿Hiei? Se veía alarmado. Si Hiei venía abría problemas, graves problemas, tenía que descubrir el escondite del cuerpo antes de que él apareciera.

**-¿Cómo dices ..?**

-¿Tú que crees?- murmuraba cada palabra de una manera tranquila, estaba consiguiendo su objetivo – Si tu Señor te tuviera en total confianza, ¿acaso no habría traído el cuerpo contigo porque sabría que ganarías y no le fallarías? O... ¿Es que para tu Señor eres tan poca cosa y miserable, que no vale la pena salvarte? O.. mejor aún ... será que ¿Solo eres un simple peón para su plan?

**-No me vas a engañar, conozco tus trucos Youko, y no jugaré al mismo juego-sonrió. Juntó sus manos y empezó a crear distintos signos que ni Kurama sabía de su procedencia. - ¿Te crees que solo puedo hacer eso? No creas que soy tan estúpido. Dime, Youko Kurama, ¿Cómo sobrevivirás a recordar tu temor más profundo hasta el momento? – Y todo quedó en silencio.**

_**--**_

_**----**_

_**------**_

_**Recuerdo de Kurama**_

_**------**_

_**----**_

_**--**_

-¿Donde estoy? – Un confundido Kurama, que, misteriosamente se había vuelto a convertir en humano, intentaba hallar la forma de salir de lo que eso fuera.

En medio de su desesperación, algo dentro de si se movió, haciendo que se levantará del suelo, de dónde no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que había llegado.

Empezó a andar, con paso lento, pero decidido.

Alguna cosa no le gusto ... su respiración se volvió irregular y sus facciones se tensaron.

Estaba en guardia a lo que pudiera pasar.

Abrió la puerta de una habitación, una habitación que le era familiar, era la habitación de su madre.

Fue palpando por las paredes hasta hallar el interruptor de la luz, la cuál prendió.

-¡¡¡¡Mamáaa!!!! – el gritó resonó en toda la casa.

Kurama, que hasta ahora había mantenido la esperanza de que ninguno de sus seres queridos se vieran involucrados en esa lucha, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, que la había perdido para siempre, que para salvar al mundo no había podido salvar a la persona más importante, que por ser lo que era, un arrogante zorro, habían matado a su madre.

Y que esta, ya no volvería.

Cayó de rodillas, de pronto se sintió muy débil, sin fuerzas. Como si el suelo se le abriese debajo las piernas, o simplemente, estas no fueran capaces de aguantar el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Tubo que poner las manos en el suelo para detener la estrepitosa caída.

Su semblante se había vuelto pálido, triste, carente de vida.

Ahora solo parecía un muñeco indefenso, al que se podía manejar a gusto.

Dejó de lado todo su orgullo, y, no pudiendo retener las lagrimas que brotaban de sus esmeraldas, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Su llanto se hizo mas exagerado a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

_**--**_

_**----**_

_**------**_

_**Fin del recuerdo de Kurama**_

_**------**_

_**----**_

_**--**_

**-El poderoso Youko Kurama llorando por la perdida de una estupida humana. Jajaja.**

-No te voy a permitir que hables mal de mi madre, ni tan solo que menciones su nombre. Pagarás por lo que has hecho. – Una intensa luz rodeo a Kurama y de pronto, un hermoso látigo de rosas apareció, dando inició a la batalla.

**-¿Un látigo de rosas? ¿Crees con eso poder ganarme? – dijo, invocando su poder del rayo y el de los muertos. Numerosos cadáveres rodearon al pelirrojo, que no sabía que hacer. - ¡No te distraigas! – le advirtió, lanzándose velozmente hacia él, empuñando su espada.**

-¡Nunca le des la espalda a un enemigo peligroso! – dijo, desapareciendo de su vista, haciendo uso de su enorme velocidad, y reapareciendo detrás de él, dispuesto asestarle un golpe mortal. – Esto se acabó, despídete.

**-No me daría tantos aires, joven Suiichi – dijo, esquivando con gran agilidad el golpe asestado pro este – soy mucho más rápido que tú y conozco todas tus técnicas, cosa que no podría decir lo mismo de ti. – dijo, volviéndose a postrar en el suelo. Tenía un aire tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, pensó Kurama. - ¡¡Muere!! – se abalanzó contra él.**

**De su mano izquierda un montón de esferas de electricidad, que podían desintegrar cualquier materia con solo tocarla. De suelo, los cadáveres se apilaron formando uno solo, el de Shiori. Y por si fuera poco, en su mano derecha aun empuñaba su espada relámpago.**

-Mierda .. – murmuró Kurama, ahora si estaba en problemas. No podía atacar por el aire, por las esferas, pero si restaba más tiempo en el suelo, el Médico haría uso de su velocidad. A más a más al ver la imagen de su madre, su cuerpo se volvió a paralizar durante unos segundos. Los suficientes para que la espada de este le hiriera en el brazo.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar y con látigo destruyó la imagen de su madre, sintiéndose después, visiblemente arrepentido.

Aun no había podido ni soltar un suspiro de su boca, cuando las esferas de electricidad le atacaron. En un rápido movimiento, las esquivo –¡Remolino de la Rosa!.

**-Ummm esto no te servirá ... – murmuró. Pero lo que este no sabía era que el remolino no solo era una arma de defensa, sino también de ataque. -¡¡¿¿Quéee??!! – gritó. Eso lo había cogido con la guardia baja. **

_-¡Dragón de Llamas Negras! – una voz, proveniente de la entrada de la sala en dónde estaban luchando, hizo acto de aparición._

**-¡Tú! Maldito medio koorime ¡vendrás conmigo al infierno! – dijo. Una poderosa esfera de luz espiritual, se empezó a formar en sus manos. -¡Morirás! – dijo antes, de ser engullido por el dragón. Desgraciadamente, la esfera ya tenía objetivo, Hiei.**

-¡¡Hieii!! – Kurama había visto las intenciones del otro demonio, corría desesperadamente hacía su salvador. Al ver que no alcanzaba y en un último esfuerzo por salvar a su amor, se metamorfeo en Youko y se interpuso entre él y el ataque.

_-¡Kuramaa! – el gritó de Hiei se quedó en el aire, vacío. -¿por qué? – Hiei miraba el cuerpo inconciente que yacía delante suyo. De repente la sala de quedo oscura, y unas sombras se acercaban peligrosamente al pelirrojo._

-¡Marchaos! – Una figura apareció delante de ellos, y con su poder, creo una esfera de luz protectora, impidiendo el paso a las sombras, que impacientes, se devoraban unas a las otras. Cuando la matanza hubo terminado, el ser, rompió la barrera y se dirigió hacia Kurama.

_-¿Quién eres? – preguntó fríamente Hiei. Aunque les había ayudado, esa persona no era de fiar._

-Eso no importa ahora – dijo, acariciando dulcemente la fría mejilla del pelirrojo – debes sacarlo de aquí, pero antes, he de entregarte esto. Dicho esto, a su lado, en el suelo, apareció una silueta, que Hiei reconoció enseguida, el verdadero cuerpo de Kurama.

_-¿Cómo sabías ...? – No soltándose de Kurama, pero si agarrando el cuerpo que el desconocido le acercaba._

-Siempre estoy con él, aunque él no lo sepa. Siempre cuido de él. – resumió y bajo tristemente la mirada.

-Gracias ... – murmuró Kurama, aun en brazos de Hiei.

-A ti ... – misteriosamente Kurama había respondido a la ayuda que ese ser, les estaba dando, de alguna que otra forma. – Rápido, llévatelo, debéis hacer el cambio sino, no habrá esperanza para los dos.

_-Espera, antes de eso, respondeme una pregunta._

-Dime, si puedo lo haré.

_-Tú has hecho huir a las sombras, que venían a por más partes del cuerpo de Kurama, por la maldición que este tiene. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

-Eso no te lo puedo responder, no por ahora, pero si puedo decirte que hay un remedio para su mal. Solo él lo sabe, deberá darse cuenta. Ahora marchaos – y se esfumo. Como si nunca hubiera aparecido.

_-Gracias .. – murmuró. Cogio a Kurama y a su cuerpo y salió de allí._

A los pocos minutos el castillo se venía abajo, y no quedaba rastro alguno de él.

Hiei volteo la vista atrás y rió. Si se hubieran quedado un poco más allá, ahora estarían más llanos que una hoja de papel.

Y se fue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora contesto a mi rewiew xD

_Roseirot: _Hola!, Me alegro que te gustara, espero que también te guste este, ¿lo del youko era fácil de deducir, ne? xD Bueno a ver si adivinas quien es la sombra misteriosa xdxD muajaja, bueno, espero que no te desilusionase nnU.

Por cierto, una dudita acerca de ti puedo? O.O

Vos sois Roseirot o Amberosse? O las mismas? La verdad me tienes confundida con eso y espero que me puedas ayudar nnU

Gracias de nuevo amiga

Sayonara

----

**--------**

_**Shunforever**_

_**--------**_

----

--_La imaginación es un don de los que la gente disfruta--_


	22. Capítulo XXII: Te amo

_Konichiwa! _

_Jaja, tranquila yo aca también soy rara xD _

_A ver que tal os parece este capítulo n.n _

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

****

****

**_------ _**

**_Capítulo 23: _**

****

**_ ...Te amo... _**

**_------ _**

****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

****

**------ **

**En el camino... **

**------ **

Hiei corrió, como nunca antes había corrido. Llevaba a cuestas el cuerpo de Yusuke i el de Kurama. Iba saltando de rama en rama, ágil, veloz. Un pie en falso y la rama donde se había colocado cesó, todos cayeron, indefensos. Hiei se apoyo en un pie para no lesionar-se pero no sucedió lo que a él le hubiera gustado, al apoyarse su tobillo se torció y cayó de lado.

Los cuerpos de sus amigos cayeron varios metros más allá.

Levantando-se dificultosamente consiguió llegar hasta ellos. No habían sufrido daño alguno, a excepción de Kurama que aun estaba inconciente desde la última batalla.

_-Maldición ... – murmuró Hiei para si. _

Su tobillo le dolía de verdad, y, aunque Hiei era muy fuerte como demonio, y podía cargar con un cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad, con dos los movimientos se volvían más lentos, y la herida en el tobillo no ayudaba.

_-¿Dónde los llevo? – se preguntó para si - ¡Ya sé! El deforme ... – finalizó. _

Cambio de rumbo y se dirigió a casa del deforme. No le gustaba ese tipo y menos esa casa, en cualquier otra ciscumstancia hubiera ido a casa de Kurama o de Yusuke, pero en esta ocasión no tenía más remedio. ¿O si?

Se paró, el templo de Genkai, a más a más allí estaba Yukina y podría sanar las heridas de Kurama.

¡Las heridas! Hiei se había olvidado completamente de la herida que Kurama tenía en el estomago debido al ataque de ese demonio.

Aceleró el paso, pero se detuvo.

La torcedura le dolía mas de lo que pensaba.

_-¿Cómo es posible? Solo es una torcedura .. – murmuró. _

Volvió a emprender el camino, si seguí deteniéndose tan seguido no llegaría nunca, y no habría esperanza para el zorro.

A los pocos metros ya pudo observar el templo de la vieja y las condenadas escaleras.

Aunque él no solía usarlas, ya que subía por los árboles, esta vez sería diferente, tendría que subir por ellas, sino, corría el peligro de caerse de nuevo y eso no sería de gran ayuda.

A media escalinata tubo que volverse a detener, estaba exhausto. Cogio varias bocanadas de aire y volvió a emprender el camino.

Mientras subía se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Quién era esa figura que apareció? Dijo que conocí a Kurama y siempe vigilaba de él ... sino hubiera sido por él ahora Kurama ... No, no quieor pensar en eso. Pero .. él dijo que el zorro sabía como aturar a las sombras ¿Lo sabra de verdad? O solo ... ay dios .. estoy hecho un lio. Cuando Kurama despierte le preguntaré directamente. _

_-¡¡Yukina!! – chilló Hiei al llegar arriba del todo, a la entrada del templo. - ¿estas ahí? _

-¡Hermano! – saludó la susodicha - ¡Que ha pasado? 

-_Debes sanarlo por favor ... – Hiei bajo la vista, evitando mirar a su hermana a la cara, para ella, él era como un libro abierto. _

__

-Claro, pasad – se ofreció. Nunca había visto a su hermano pedir a alguien una cosa usando por favor, algo debería haber sucedido durante la ausencia que estuvo fuera. Lo hizo pasar a una gran sala con dos colchones, allí Hiei depositó a Kurama y a Yusuke. 

Hiei a refunfuñones salió de la habitación por orden de su hermana, la verdad es que no tenía nada de ganas de estar allí en ese momento.

Y se fue a esperar en el jardín que tenían en el patio trasero.

Se sentó y suspiro. Puso su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón u sacó una esfera, el alma de Yusuke.

Ya tenían el alma del susodicho y el verdadero cuerpo de Kurama, como los unirían?

Tendría que esperar a que el zorro se despertase.

Acompañado por el canto de los pájaros y más cansado de lo que le parecía, se durmió.

**_------ _**

**_Habitación de Kurama _**

**_------ _**

****

****

Kurama despertó lentamente. La luz que entraba por la ventana le cegó durante unas décimas de segundo, después sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

Se incorporó y un débil gemido salió de su boca.

No recordaba nada ¿que había pasado?

-¿Donde estoy? – preguntó, pero reconoció el lugar. Estaba en el templo de Genkai.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando ver una figura negra. De estatura baja pero musculoso. Iba con unos pantalones negros y una banda en la frente.

Ya supo quién era, era Hiei.

¿Pero que hacía el demonio de fuego allí?

-¿Hiei?

_-Si zorro, soy yo. ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó este sentándose al lado del colchón. _

-Algo, adolorido pero bien – sonrió falsamente - ¿cómo estas tú?

_-Bien, gracias a ti. _

-¿A mi? – preguntó este sorprendido.

_-Si. ¿No lo recuerdas? _

-No. – Bajó la mirada, odiaba no acordarse de las cosas, y más si en esas estaba su demonio de fuego.

_-No importa ... no te molestes. Por cierto, ya tengo el alma de Yusuke y tu cuerpo¿que hacemos? _

_-_-Debes matarme – dijo como si nadaSI todo salía como él pensaba, podría volver a su verdadero cuerpo sin ningún problema, sino, su verdadera alma desaparecería para siempre.

-_¿Qué que? – pregunto Hiei levantándose violentamente y mirándolo con furia. –No lo haré – dijo sentándose otra vez, esta vez un poco mas cerca de un confundido pelirrojo. _

-Hiei, debes hacerlo, sino, no volveré a mi verdadero cuerpo. Antes debo decirte algo – Kurama se sentó en el colchón, hasta ahora había estado estirado. Miró a Hiei directamente a los ojos – He de decirte algo importante, que te dije hace tiempo ...

_- ...- Hiei estaba hipnotizados por las esmeraldas de Kurama. Todo en su campo de visión desapareció. Y de pronto se encontró él y Kurama solos en una habitación a oscuras. _

-Hiei .. yo te amo – Las manos de Kurama se movían nerviosamente una encima de la otra y la poca cordura que le quedaba se desvaneció cuando Hiei se acercó hasta él y le besó.

Primero fue un leve roce, delicado, después se fue intensificando, mostrando todos los sentimientos que hasta el día de hoy ambos habíamos reprimido.

_-Yo también te amo, mi koi. _

-Gracias – dicho esto Kurama cogio en un rápido movimiento la espada de Hiei y se la clavo en el corazón – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

_-Kurama ... – hiei no salía de su asombro, hizo lo que este le ordenó, y cuando el cuerpo de Kurama dejo de convulsionar, el alma de Kurama apareció frente a sus ojos, en una esfera. Una esfera roja. _

_Cogió la de Yusuke y hizo el intercambió. _

-Hiei ... me has salvado – sonrió este dificultosamente.

_-Baka kitsune, no lo vuelvas ha hacer nunca mas – dijo hiei entre sollozos, y volvió a besar a Kurama. _

-te amo ... – Kurama abrazó a Hiei.

-**Kurama ... – Yusuke había abierto los ojos y buscaba con la mirada al zorro. **

**-**Yusuke .. –Kurama deshizo el abrazo y se sentó al lado de este - ¿cómo estas?

**-Bien, Kurama, perdóname – sus ojos se aguaron y empezó a llorar – lo siento mucho, no quería que nada de esto pasara, nunca pude desconfiar ni me diste razones para hacerlo, lo siento ... **

-Yusuke, no te preocupes, debo estarte agradecido, me prestaste tu cuerpo para que pudiera ayudar a mi koi. No te sientas mal por favor ... murmuró.

Pero alguna cosa lo inquietó y se levantó.

_-Que pasa? –Preguntó Hiei al mismo tiempo que Yusuke. _

-He de marcharme,, me voy a mi casa, están a punto de llegar – su voz sonaba nerviosa, y las palabras se le abarrotaban en la boca, sin dejar que fluyeran con tranquilidad.

El pelirrojo había empezado a sudar frío, muy frío, estaba verdaderamente aterrado.

**-Kurama ... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Yusuke se había incorporado, y ahora estaba levantado, mirando a lado y lado de la sala. **

_-Kurama, no déjare que nada te pase .. – murmuró Hiei y abrazó a Kurama por la espalda, intentando calmarlo. _

Ambos se quedaron así, hasta que alguien entró violentamente por la puerta.

Mientras una poderosa tormenta se desataba a fuera.

-**Hemos llegado, llegó tu hora Youko Kurama ... **

****

****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

****

**_------ _**

**_Fin Del Capítulo 23 _**

**_------ _**

****

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

****

****

_No me maten por dejarlo así ¿si? _

_Espero rewiews plis _

_-**- shun forever--** _

_-- I´m gonna feel outside the rain-- _


	23. Capítulo XXIII: Revelaciones

¡Hello!

Os vuelvo a pedir disculpas una vez mas.

No se que me pasa por la cabeza exactamente, con los examenes y todo

se me fue el santo al cielo y no me acordé que tenia el fic a medias.

OS pido disculpas de corazón.

Y, para recompensaros, escribi continuación )

Un aviso de última hora, la historia esta llegando a su fin,

quedan aventuras que terminaran de la manera que menos os penseis..

Jajaja, ya sin mas rollos, os dejo el nuevo capítulo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los agentes especiales que había enviado el Rey Enma para capturar al youko, estaban en la puerta de la habitación, mirando fijamente a Kurama, mientras él mismo pensaba rápidamente, la manera de salir de allí.

Yusuke y Hiei tardaron en reaccionar y ver la situación que tenían delante, pero cuando lo hizieron, ya era demasiado tarde.

Los agentes ya habían capturado a Kurama, que aun estaba débil por la reciente transfusión de almas, y este se debatía forzadamente entre los fuertes brazos de dos miembros, que lo sujetaban, uno a cada lado del mismo.

La tormenta azotaba violentamente las puertas y las ventanas de la habitación, y no solo de esta, sino también de todo el Templo.

Kurama sabía que si no salía de esta, tendría problemas, y alguna cosa grabe iba a ocurrir. Ahora ya sabía la identidad de aquél que lo había estado maltratando y acosando durante tanto tiempo, ahora, solo quedaba encontrarlo y matarlo.

Pero esa tarea no resultaba nada fácil, con mas de medio mundo Espirititual y mundo Infernal, siguiéndole la pista cada vez que hacia uno que otro paso.

Hiei vio que todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Una luz negra le cegó por unos breves momentos y, al volver a la normalidad, Kurama había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Mierda... se nos ha vuelto a escapar – oyeron que murmuraba un agente.

-Sin duda ese zorro es astuto, muy astuto – dijo.

Todos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar lso ojos, y solo quedaron las palabras susurradas al viento "lo encontraremos y no tendrá ninguna escapatoria."

Yusuke y Hiei se miraron a los ojos y, con asentimiento de cabeza por parte del mayor, lo dos abandonaron el Templo en busca de señales para encontrar a Kurama.

Y lo encontró. Hiei lo habia encontrado, estaba en la parque con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Pero no estaba solo. El corazón del pequeño koorime, pareció comprender que era eso que sentía la ver a su koi contra personas ajena a él, eran celos.

Aun sabiendo eso, se acercó y escucho perfectamente las palabras que emanaban de la conversación de ambas figuras.

_-Kuruone... – _un suave murmullo.

**-Cuanto tiempo Kurama. ¿Cómo has estado?** – preguntó la sombra negra que Hiei había reconocido fácilmente. Era la misma sombra que les había ayudado en tantas ocasiones, y que había estado SIEMPRE con el zorro.

_-Si lo sabes..¿por qué preguntas? – _sonrió de medio lado

-**Tienes razón. **

_-¿Por qué has vuelto?_ – un leve gemido acompaño esta pregunta, gemido que para el pequeño youkai de fuego no paso desapercibido.

**-Quiero ayudarte.**

_-¿Cómo?_ – su voz sonaba suplicante.

**-¿Sabes quien es la persona que va detrás de ti, cierto?**– dijo, mostrando su verdadera forma, ya que siempre se le veía como una sombra.

_-Si. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

**-Como no recordarlo. En aquellos tiempos ambos éramos compañeros, luchábamos y robábamos los mas codiciados tesoros que nunca hubieron existido en ninguno de esos tres mundos.**

_-Si. Hasta que un maldito día nos separaron, tu moriste y yo fui perseguido hasta el Nigenkai en donde me reencarné. Pero antes de eso, habíamos luchado en muchos torneos..._

_-_**y...en uno de esos torneos tu venciste a Sakyo, por el dominio de Gandara. Él, ahora busca venganza contra ti, y si la busca contra ti, la busca también conmigo. – **sonrió, por primera vez desde que habían estado hablando.

-Gracias amigo – dijo - ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-**Cuenta con ello –** afirmo con la cabeza.

-_Si por alguna razón no logro sobrevivir... me gustaría que te encargases de vigilar a Hiei – _dichas estas palabras, dos solitarias lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del medio-koorime, que llegaron al suelo y se convirtieron en preciosas perlas negras.

-**¿Ese medio-koorime que esta siempre contigo? – **pregunto burlón.

-_Si. Pero no empieces con eso de nuevo - _ un aviso de Youko Kurama, no debía NUNCA pasarse por alto - _¿me lo prometes?_

**-Te lo prometo – **después de estas dos palabras, la figura delante del cuerpo del zorro desapareció en mitad de la noche.

El tranquilo Youko, ajeno a la presencia de Hiei, pues estaba demasiado débil aun para usar su energía espiritual, salió del bosque y puso rumbo a su casa.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, y sollozando en silencio, no se percató de la figura que la oscuridad de la noche, escondía detrás de él, dispuesta ha hacer lo posible por eliminar al temible Youko Kurama.

Hiei seguía en el mismi lugar en donde había estado escuchando la conversación de Kurama y Kuruone. Ahora lo entendía, ellos dos habían sido amantes en la antigüedad, y después de su muerte, ambos se separaron.

Y entonces fue cuando conoció a Kurama. Sonrió para si, y se marchó en la misma dirección que el zorro había tomado, sin darse cuante que la oscuridad de la noche les reservaba demasiadas sopresas aun, sorpresas que cambiarian sus vidas para siempre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Espero que les guste este capítulo, por que, si os

soy sincera, a mi me encanta, sobretodo esa manera tan dulce que tiene

Hiei...

Os vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza y de nuevo,

gracias por leer y disfrutar de mi historia.

¡¡Nos vemos!!

**---**_**shunforever**__---_


	24. ¡Actualizado!

Actualizado:

¡Editado el capítulo 23!


End file.
